JamPony
by TY450
Summary: A Dark Angel/Fantastic Four crossover What happens when the Fantastic Four accidentally disappear for 14 years only to reappear in 2022, of course Ames White would be on to them. Max, Alec and Ty go to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Jam Pony by TY450  
**

**Disclaimer: All Characters used in this story belong to their respected owners apart from my character Ty!! Don't Own: Don't SUE!!**

_Normal is running around Jam Pony like a blue arsed fly…a man by the name of Ames White turned up late last night demanding to know if Normal knew of any transgenics working within Jam Pony. Normal gave an honest yet shaken answer saying he didn't know of any and if he did he'd go out of his way to make sure that there wasn't any more. White seemed pleased with his answer and also with the apparent discomfort that was clearly evident in Normal's posture. White told Normal that it was just an FBI investigation and that they will have to keep the place under surveillance._

_Normal was scared…he always had a theory about transgenics and heard about them through Eyes only hacks but he didn't believe that it was true, even if he did put up a bravado about it._

_No one apart from Normal was at Jam Pony at that time until Golden Boy (Alec) came waltzing through the entrance, smirk clear on his face._

_Alec looked around to see no one there…he thought he was late but it turned out that his clock had stopped the day before, what the hell happened to his transgenic senses?_

"**Great"**_Alec said in a graceful huff, thinking that no one not even Normal was here yet. As he turned to leave he heard something whiz, kinda like Logan's Exoskeleton, he looked around and noticed a few cameras inside the building. He thought about turning around and getting away to warn the others but instincts told him that he should try and act like he would any other day._

_Alec walked up to the dispatch desk in a feline manner_**"Yo, Normal, man, you here?"**

_Alec got no answer_ **"Normal, Alec is here…NORMAL…Need a PACKAGE,NEED WORK" **_breaking the silent pauses by__hitting the desk _

"**Golden Boy?"** _Normal looked out from the lockers he was hiding behind. _**"You're here early"**

_Shocked but not showing it Alec continued nonchalantly_** "Yeah…time miscalculation…but seeing that I'm early by…"**

_Alec looked at the clock on the wall…then to his watch…then back to the clock. _

"**Two HOURS?!" **_Wide eyed shock on his face_** "Erm, well as it isn't work time yet I'll go get Max and O.C then…"**

"**They'll kill you Alec, you don't have a death wish do you?" **_Normal looked worried, it would have looked comical if it wasn't Normal, but seeing as it was its just plain creepy_

"**I know…but I could do with the sleep anyway…" **

_Alec was right in saying he needed some sleep, he was beginning to understand how Max felt at night when her shark DNA kicked in, he hadn't slept a full night in almost two months._

_When Alec finally turned up at Max's and O.C.'s apartment he let himself in…not wanting to wake Max up because she looked so peaceful whilst asleep he sat down on the couch…it didn't take him long to fall asleep…_

"**NOOOOO!!!!"**

"**Stop…Don't…I…didn't know…please….don't"**

_This woke Max and O.C up_

_Max ran out of her bedroom still in her night clothes, which consisted of red sweats and a tight blue tank top, she saw Alec on the floor…crying and tossing about…he was having a nightmare, Max didn't even think about what to do next she ran towards him and held him until it stopped…_

_Alec woke up when he felt a cup of water at his lips, he swallowed some of the water and opened his eyes…he saw Max looking at him with worry in her eyes…she was holding him and O.C was putting the cup to his mouth…they both looked at him but didn't say anything, there was silence for far too long so Alec thought he should say something to lighten the mood._

"**Hey…Max…you know, you'd make a great mom, a very hot one at that"**

_She raised her eyebrows as O.C started to laugh…Max began to smile…_

"**You Ass…Alec what are you doing here anyway?" **_Concerned laced her voice_

"**Well…"**

_Alec Began to sit up but his hand slipped and ended up between Max's legs…he blushed and apologized…wait…BLUSHED???...He NEVER blushed, anyway he sat up straight and resumed what he was saying…_

"**So…Anyway, my clock wasn't working right and I thought I was late going to work…but when I turned up there no one was there apart from Normal …but before I found Normal I spotted some cameras in there and I twigged as to why Normal was hiding…I know I didn't mention him hiding but I have now…anyway, the place is being staked out for transgenics most probably…I came here to warn you…but you looked so sweet asleep….I couldn't bring myself to wake you cause I know you don't get much sleep anyway…little miss shark DNA" **_he couldn't help himself, he tried to say it so no one could hear but suggesting the look on Max's face he wasn't successful_

"**I was TWO hours early…when I couldn't wake you I thought I might as well wait until you woke yourself up but I must've fallen asleep myself…"**

_This kinda made Max think_

"**You had a nightmare…telling someone to stop…saying you didn't know….are you having more of these?...are they to do with Psy ops?"**_Max knew a thing or to about nightmares, she's had enough to last a lifetime but you know how these things go!_

"**Whoa Max…one question at a time please…I think i finally understand how it is for someone to have shark DNA…you know…being up in the middle of the night…not being able to sleep when you want…I've felt like that for the past two months." **_Max look like she was gonna rip him a new hole so Alec held a hand up to stop her…_

"**And as for the nightmares…yes there are more…that's the reason I haven't been getting much sleep…and as for Psy ops…I think that's what these are about…I don't really understand though."**_A long suffering sigh escaped him_

"**What do you mean you don't understand?...what are they about?" **_Max stood up and began to walk into the kitchen…she comes out of the kitchen a minute later holding a bottle of scotch and three glasses._

"**Max I didn't know you drink…especially that" **_Alec was eyeing the bottle suspiciously._

"**Erm... I feel that we may be needing it… sooner or later!" **_Max replied sheepishly_

"**O.C hates to be a kill joy an all…but it is kinda early for a drink like that…plus have y'all forgot sumthin'…I'm a ordinary…which kinda means I can't handle a drink first thing in the morning" **_Always straight to the point_

"**Ha…yeah…I did kinda forget it…Alec are you o.k.?" **_suddenly noticing Alec's attention had wavered_

"**Err…what?...oh…I'm fine you know…anyway I think we should get going to work…I know it sounds kinda weak but…I need the money" **_expertly avoiding the question_

"**Alec…you Normal's golden boy…you know that square will never fire you"**O.C said while putting her shoes on.

_Suddenly Sketchy comes bursting through the door breathless and bloody._

_Alec jumps up and Max drops the glasses…O.C falls backwards from shock flat on her ass might I add._

"**Sketch…what's goin' on?...what happened?"** _Alec ran towards sketchy and dragged him towards the couch_

"**Jam Pony…guys and guns…shot…Normal…Sky's dead…I'm…shot…t…"**_Sketchy slumped into a heap on the faded, old couch_

"**Sketch…Sketchy…wake up…DAMN…we gotta get him to a hospital…"**_Max yelled at the top of her voice…panic and fear surged through her_

"**I'll take him…you two go see what's gone off**"_O.C said as she took Alec's car keys._

_And with that Alec and Max ran out of the apartment to Jam Pony just to see Logan's car parking._

"**Logan…hey…do you know what's going on?...all we know is that Normal's been shot…sketchy has too…and Sky's dead!"**

_Alec said all this while looking over the crowd of police, people and cars. Trying to see into Jam Pony even with his advanced eye sight was a challenge._

"**heard on a old police scanner that…some…people just ran in there and started shooting people and everything…it's very disturbing…but I heard that Regan Ronald was clear of any serious injuries…hey shouldn't you two have been in there anyway?…Max…where's Max?"**

_They started to look around…then Alec saw her on the roof behind them…he knew she had a better vantage point._

"**Logan…right I'm going up there…so…cell phone…we'll speak that way"**

_As quick as a flash Alec was up on the roof along side Max_

"**Alec…do you see that?...over there…that's Otto Gottleib right?...what do you think he is doing here?" **_Max said while dragging Alec along to the side of the roof._

"**Max…I don't really know…I see him yeah…but White wouldn't let him do that alone…if he had to chance by a transgenic working there, he'd want to be there to get them him self…White enjoys that type of fore play" **_the smirk clearly visible as well as waggling eyebrows_

_Max ignored his attempt to wind her up_** "but look at him…he looks kinda distraught…Alec i think we might get a little information from him"**

"**Maybe Max but how in the blue hell are we supposed to get to him, I mean look, and he's in a car full of suit with guns for god's sake."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Alec… I think I might know a way, but it's gonna take a while" **_Max looked directly into Alec's eyes with an eyebrow raised in challenge_

"**Ah…you mean tail him…actually that's about the best idea we have at this time, but it could take all day, I wanted to go to the blowfish tonight, they have a new show on…cow girls and lassos…you know Max you'd look hot in chaps maybe dye your hair blonde, add a sweet little innocent look to your face…swirl a pistol around on your finger…"**

_Alec trailed off with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Max punches Alec in the arm playfully. They have kinda grown closer over time, what with Max doing all those Eyes Only jobs that require more than one transgenic, she had always asked Alec, she figured that he had her back because no matter what she called him she always had his. Yeah she thought he was a screw up, but at times he proved her wrong and she admitted that to him and herself. When she told him about Ben that night he seemed to change…he was careful with what he said, he wasn't making as many jokes as he normally would. But since everything with Sam (Max's twin 453) Alec had realized that Max had done what she had been asked…and that she had done her best through life, she didn't have to look out for him or the other transgenics but she did, she made him learn about life and how she felt about Manticore. He saw and felt how brave she was to do what she did all of her life, but he also realized that it was something she had to do, like he had to with his missions all because of guilt…she carries to much of it._

"**Alec!...what the hell are you thinking about?...it better not be me in chaps cause I'll kick your ass" **_Alec actually looked scared at that moment_

"**Uh…oh…em…actually no I wasn't thinking of you in chaps but, seeing as you mentioned it I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight" **_Max's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, if this was a cartoon, Alec swore you'd be able to see steam coming out of her ears._

"**Alec…please pay att-"**

_Suddenly Alec pushed Max down to the floor and landed on top of her. Alec put his hand over Max's mouth and stared deeply into her eyes. Alec then mouthed the problem (White) Alec could hear White talking to some of his men behind them in an alley._

"**Good, at least you was able to get rid of somebody even if it wasn't who we WANTED and to top it off he wasn't even a transgenic" **_no emotion, no nothing apart from freak filled anger_

"**Sir he had a barcode on his neck and we reacted as to what we were given orders to do so sir…but when we went to check on his status…the barcode was only ink, must have been some kind of joke played on him"**_the lackey repeated the reason to White, even though he wasn't paying any attention to the man_

"**I wanted 452…and 328…oh and don't forget 494, trust me if you are not going to do what I want you to do…then I have to do it myself, especially since you can't do it right…I should of killed 450 while I could"**

"**450?...Sir what does 450 have to do with this? we have no proof of him even being in Seattle" **_one of White's other men added, he sounded rather confused_

"**sir"**

_Otto Gottleib ran into the alley _

"**Sir…what the hell happened?, I thought this was my mission…I was trying to keep from any casualties" **_Otto sounded hurt that White didn't trust him enough with this one case_

"**Otto…you was taking too long with this whole thing, what were you trying to do? you want to get to know those freaks before we kill em? 494, 328, 450 are extremely dangerous not to mention 452!" **_White was getting all worked up over this, more than he had before, Otto knew this was more about White's job, it was a sick fascination, one that he wouldn't be involved with anymore_

"**sir I was…you know what? I QUIT…I ain't running around for you anymore…I'm gone"**

_See that's the strange thing about Otto, maybe that's why he never really seemed like a real government official, he had a heart, even when transgenics were involved, he saw something else. The manners and ways of life were taught to him by his uncle, who happened to work at Manticore, though Otto never told anyone for fear of reprisal._

_Otto ran out from the alley and disappeared from sight and earshot._

_Alec slowly stood up and looked around._

_Max shot up and stalked to the side to she what happened. All of a sudden her cell phone rang._

"**Better be global!"**

"**452? wait don't hang up…it Otto Gottlieb…I need to speak with you, you name the place and the circumstances…I won't bring anybody with me, you have my word and my life" **_he sounded honest_

"**Why should I trust you?, you're one of White's men, your life means shit to us…you ended up killing and injuring friends of ours, but I heard what went down and we really need to talk with you!"**

"**fine I understand…name the place and time" **_Max seemed to think this over_

"**Right…Terminal City…Nine…tonight…O.K?"**

"**O.K"**

_Max hung the phone up and explained to situation to Alec._

"**Max you are aware that this could be a trap…asking him to go there could expose all the other transgenics" **_Alec looked suspicious about it_

"**But think about it Alec…if we take him there we have enough backup, Alec I understand what you're thinking-"**

_Alec interrupted Max halfway through her sentence _

"**Max…if you do this I'm not letting you do it on your own, I'm gonna tell you now that no matter what you do…I'll be behind you every step"**_Max actually hugged Alec_

"**Alec…I know you have my back and I have yours too but…hold on he did say under my circumstances though…I think this might work"**

_Later at terminal city. Alec is talking to Mole and Joshua _

"**Alec…little fella always know what to do" **_**Joshua said, trying to calm down Mole and Alec, in the gentle way he's known for**_

"**Yeah but she can't be thinking straight leading him here, think about it…she's leading White's men to all of us" **_The cigar in his mouth didn't even move because he was clenching his teeth so hard_

_Mole was staring Alec down but he wasn't backing off_

"**Mole you think about it…she doesn't have to be here and she doesn't have to look out for all of us but she does!...Mole, God Damn it, just listen to her, she has a plan that will…if all of us pull TOGETHER…Work, trust me on it…Joshua you trust me and Max don't cha boy" **_Before Joshua could bark out what he though about it, a loud female voice filled to air, surprising everyone_

"**ALEC…ALEC…come on we got to get this sorted out NOW"**

"**Whoa… she calling, I better go."**

_Alec ran to find Max pacing up and down a long corridor just around the corner from where he was just talking to Joshua and Mole_

"**Alec I just remembered that White said another transgenics designation…328…have you heard of him before?"**

"**328, yeah I've heard about him, he was put through a deep dialect course when he was 5, the dialect happened to be…um…Jamaican, when he was 15 he was shipped out on a mission, to, I don't really know…but he never came back." **_Alec explained very seriously_

"**With White saying his designation along with mine in the same sentence could mean that he was or could be in Seattle!" **_Max was looking hopeful at this, Alec had no idea why._

"**I guess…but this transgenic wouldn't look around the same age as us"**

"**Why?"**_Max was confused by this_

"**I can't really explain it cause I don't really know but…from what I remember being told he would look around 5 years older!"**

"**Ummm…5 years older…wait" **_something clicked in Max's mind_

"**Max what are you thinking?...do you think you know who it is?" **_Alec raised an eyebrow at Max_

"**I only knew of one Jamaican guy around 5 years older then me and that was Herbal Thought…but I never recall seeing a barcode…or any other signs that he was a transgenic" **_Her eyebrows furrowed which indicated that she was in deep thought _

"**Must be really good…or not him!" **_Alec reasoned_

"**We need to speak to Logan to have him track Herbal down" **_Alec didn't like the sound of Max going back to Logan, not after their last fight, which, by the way, he doesn't know fully about_

"**But first we have to get this whole White mess sorted out, Otto will be here in around an hour and we still don't know what you're thinking!"**

"**Alec, we could bring him to the parking garage, it's dark enough in there for a few transgenics with guns to hide…plus you will be with me, kinda like my knight in shining armour…well the only thing that would be shining is your gun!"**

"**Max you should carry one to…Knight in shining armour?!" **_Alec quipped, the smirk on his face made Max think again_

"**I don't carry guns and don't think about it!...wait a minute I take it back, another smart mouth remark and not only would you gun be shining…but so will you ass…if you catch my drift"**_ all said with pure attitude_

"**There you go again…MY ASS…always the ass!" **_Alec leaned in closer to Max, he knew she was going to lose her temper, it was a sure bet, like him winning Sketchy in a game of pool at crash_

"**That's it…you done for my friend…your ass is mine"**

_Max started to chase Alec around Terminal city…not giving up Alec decided to throw a little firework into the works, so to speak._

"**Max if you just wanted my ass, all you had to do was ask, but I should really be chasing you…come here!"**

"**Alec if you dare to touch mine I'll make sure that you won't be able to please yourself never mind another woman!" **_Max was still running while hurling threats at Alec's chasing form._

"**Awwww…come on Maxie!!!...please come out and play…pitty pease…I'll tell Miss O.C." **_Alec put on his best hurt little boy voice and his trademark puppy dog eyes which put Joshua to shame_

_Max couldn't help but stop running to laugh at Alec but that meant that he caught up with her…Alec grabbed Max from behind and started to playfully bear hug her…Max was still laughing when she heard a familiar voice…she turned her head in the direction of the voice and asked Alec to put her down._

"**See like I'm interrupting somethin'…you know I and I over stand the need to relax and play but tat just be takin' tha biscuit" **_a thick Jamaican accent which belong to a African American man with a cigarette stuffed behind his ear _

"**Herbal?…Herbal, oh my god, come here"**

_Max enveloped Herbal into a hug…Herbal was gripping on to Max has hard as he could without hurting her…_

"**Max, you kno dis is a shock to tha system…I thought that you were dead, that's tha reason a left Seattle…but I saw tha news on tha TV 'bout chu and the otha transgenics I and I knew that we had to come see you"**

"**Hey, so you're 328 then…hi I'm 494 AKA Alec, nice to meet you Herbal"**

"**You too, my brother." **_Alec and Herbal bumped fists_

_Max was just too elated to hear that Mole was shouting her._

"**MAX…damn woman…ALEC…where in the hell do they get off ignoring me…HEY…WHO IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU?"**

_Mole came running out of the building he was in to stand straight between of Max and Herbal pointing his shotgun at the latter…_

"**Mole you know how much I really appreciate you trying to protect me but you don't have to worry about him…he's 328." **_Max walked up to Mole, she put her hand on his arm as a gentle persuader to put the gun down_

"**The other one White was after?!" **_Half statement, half question, but what do expect from Mole_

"**Yeah…my brother, yes"**

_After Shaking Herbal's hand Mole was straight down to business_

"**Max…that Otto character is here waiting, we have put 15 transgenics in there hidden so you have plenty of backup with this, Alec, here you go princess…take this."**

"**A bullet proof vest? And a .45, I didn't think you owned less than that shotgun?!" **_Herbal and Max stood by to watch the playful banter between Alec and Mole_

"**Shut up Alec…Max you're gonna need one too…but I didn't know you size so you'd better run to the armoury…now"**

"**Fine Alec could you take Herbal to Joshua and ask Josh to phone O.C …please"**

_And with that Max ran to the armoury leaving Herbal in Alec's care._

"**Whoa…she actually said please to you Alec…she must be pretty happy to see you 328…what are you one of those 09ers or sumthin' or did you just know Max from her Jam Pony days before she destroyed Manticore?"**

"**Max destroyed Manticore…when did that happen?" **_Herbal looked surprised_

"**That happened in 2020 just after she managed to escape, again!"**

"**But Max died in 2019…how in the blue hell is she alive?!!!"**

"**Do you remember her brother Zack, saying that he probably went by a different name then…always used to look at Max in a funny way? Like he wanted to sleep with her? Blond curtains…a bit of muscle? Normal used to call him wonder boy and that when he first started was worth 'ten of you feckless bums' that ring any bells?…how about he was the one Normal hired after finding you smoking herb in the men's bathroom…now you remember?...Sam…he called himself Sam"**_Clicking his fingers when he finally remembered the name Zack used, Alec beamed_

"**Him? What about him? What's he got to do with Max being alive?" **_Herbal was completely confused_

"**That was Zack, Max's brother and if it wasn't for him she would not be alive right now, you see that he killed himself for Max, so she got his heart…but Zack is still alive in a robotic way, and he can't remember anything now and it's got to stay that way, cause before when he did remember things he started to go after Max in a 'mine' way, but she thought of him as a brother not a lover…so he took that bad and went to kill Logan, Max had to 'shock' him to stop him so…don't talk about it to her though, it still hurts her"**

"**Thanks for the info brother…this place 'Med bay' why is he in med bay what happened to him?"**

"**What?...oh Joshua is just in there helping out for a little while until I can get him some new paints…now you know all about the basement people at Manticore don't you?"**

"**Yes…Why?"**

"**Well Josh is a dog boy…he is 'first…special' his words not mine…Herbal are you okay?" **_Herbal looked lost in thought_

"**You talkin' bout a dog man…that goes by the name of Joshua?"**

"**That's what I just said…boy…you must be slow…been out in the world a lot huh?" **_**Alec rolled his eyes**_

"**What?...no it's just that I remember a guy called Joshua when I was younger before I got sent out…I used to sneak into the basement at lights out."**

"**Max did that too, that's how she met Joshua…we helped her escape"**

"**You two help Max escape? Why? And how?"**

"**Funny story actually, well I was assigned to be Max's breeding partner, but she didn't want that…she wanted to go home…so one night I went into her cell cause I could get some extra sleep cause I couldn't do what I was supposed to, but she wasn't there…I waited to see if she was taken to Psy-ops or to med bay, but low and behold she turns up underneath the bed where I was sitting, covered in dust and plaster…she looked kinda cute…but she somehow persuaded me to help her escape, she said that I might actually get a new breeding partner…so that kinda switched me…but Renfro found out I helped her after a load of X-7's captured me…I was told to follow her and that they would forget about me helping her seeing as they got what they wanted…" **_Alec trailed off, he never forgave himself for following Manticore's order_

"**What did they want with my sister?"**

"**They wanted her to kill Eye's Only…with a retrovirus they put into her during a Psy-ops session, I followed her and told her Renfro had a temporary cure and that she give it if Max told her who he was working for and what he knows." **_Alec looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows_

"**Well I better get going, I'll talk to you later...brother!"**

_**If any of this confuses you just tell me;)**_

_**anyway read and review please, first piece of work so kinda apprehensive about it. is it boring, stupid, or just plain weird?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**big shout out to Kez92p9...thank you for reviewing my story...and you are right, Alec rocks **

**Max/Alec forever LOL ;) **

**anyway heres the next chapter **

**Chapter 3**

_Alec ran towards to garage in top transgenic speed (He wasn't worried as to what Max is thinking of him, right?)…as soon as he got there he saw Max pull out her cell phone…Alec's cell phone rang behind her and she span around and wapped Alec along the arm…_

"**Alec what in the hell were you playing at…I thought you weren't coming…" **_Max took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, using her trademark death glare to its full potential_

"**I started to get to talking to Herbal…got side tracked…sorry"**_Alec mumbled while rubbing his arm slightly. Max's glare lessened into a soft scowl and then into a very soft smile making Alec's heart race a mile a minute. They both walked into the middle of the dank garage and discreetly signalled for the other transgenics to take point, they knew they were in place by the low click they heard from another transgenic that vaguely resembled Mole._

_Otto walked forward into the little spot of light that Max and Alec were standing in, the whole place was cold and Otto didn't like it one bit, he wondered how they could just set up an headquarters in a place like this, he was beginning to respect these creatures more now than ever before, what with them able to live in this place and their ability to outsmart and increasingly embarrass Ames White, which in turn made his working days more joyful._

"**452….or is there another name for you now?"**

_Now Otto as never really met 452 up close before, only seeing fleeting images when she manages to escape on her pretty black Ninja_

"**Ot…her name is MAX!" **_Ah, Otto thought, this must be the infamous 494?_

"**Ot? My name is Otto, you must be 494…am I correct?" **_For some reason something about 494 bugged him, maybe it was his looks, maybe his voice or maybe it was just his smirk saying that he knows a thousand ways to kill a man in mere seconds, Otto thought about it and came to a conclusion that yes indeed it was the latter_

"**His name is Alec" **_Max corrected_

"**O.K, sorry I'm not really on first name basis…well we should get this over with huh?" **_he really didn't like this place_

"**O.K, what do you want to talk to Max about?" **_the dirty blonde transgenic dropped all facades and got right down to business, Alec was very protective of Max and sometimes she would see it and others she would just ignore like he just letting his soldier training take over_

"**White…has information regarding another transgenic, that goes by the designation of 328…and of some very strange happenings in Manhattan" **_Otto said while fiddling about with his briefcase, looking extremely troubled._

"**What does he want with 328 and what kind of strange happenings?...I mean is it transgenic type?" **_Max wanted all the bases covering so Alec thought it'd be better if he asked most of the questions, cause Max can kinda be ruled by her emotions, and he didn't really think that Otto deserved a very brutal beating…just yet_

"**White seems to think so…but it seems different…like it wasn't planned in anyway shape or form…it just happened, I don't think it'll be very good for them if white gets there first"**

"**Meaning?"**_Max was getting extremely annoyed at him and Alec was rethinking his previous thoughts_

"**I can't really say" **_he looked kinda dejected and lost at this_

"**Well im bored of this…if you ain't gonna say any more then why the hell are you here?" **_Alec felt like grabbing Otto's head and pounding it into a nearby wall just to get some worthwhile information out of him_

_Otto didn't answer instead he just looked straight at Max…it wasn't a look that said the Max was hot, more like a look saying I know you._

"…**would you quit that…staring at me like that makes me want to kick you ass from here all the way to Manhattan" **_Otto had the decency to look chagrined_

"**Ha….ha ha hahahaha…Otto you'd better say your sorry" **_Alec was loving this, Max ruled_

"**Huh? Sorry, you just remind me of Sue" **_Otto blinked out of his gaze to see a pissed off Max and a laughing Alec_

"**Sue?...who is Sue?" **_This raised an eyebrow or two, well both of Max's_

"**Sue is…no one" **_there's no way in hell he could tell them about his old babysitter that turned into one of the world's best superheroes, the one he always respected and adored even to this day_

"**Ahh, long lost love huh?" **_Alec said what he thought with a huge grin on his face and a waggling of the eyebrows_

_With that Otto came rushing at Alec preparing to lay into him but Max was there to stop him_

"**What the hell do you think your doing?" **_Max pushed Otto back and signalled for the other transgenic to stay put_

"**No wonder White wanted you dead **_**Alec**_**…your smart mouth pisses him off…and me too" **_he was literally foaming at the mouth with anger. Max saw this and wanted to make the situation better before all hell broke loose_

"**Stop it…Alec say you're sorry" **_Alec looked shocked at this, he gaped at Max_

"**What?...are you kidding me…say sorry to one of White's goons"**

"**Alec…"**

_Max started using the low tones again that made Alec very nervous…he often wondered about that…yeah she kicked his ass…but if there was a proper fight between them he thought he might win…or at least there'd be a draw…but Max being Max…she'd find a way to fight dirty._

"**Fine….sorry…continue"**_Otto calmed down a lot when Max intervened, Alec tensed at that but then realise that he too calmed down when Max gave him a grateful look_

"**Okay…these things in New York…I can't explain, because I don't know, but take this briefcase, it's got all the info in there….I can't get in"**

"**Ahh, this will be a walk in the park…no worries"**

"**So…Sue…who is she?" **_Max was extremely curious about her now_

"**You'll find out"**

_With that Otto was gone…Max and Alec went to her office to open the briefcase…they got it done in less then a minute, but they only got to look in it about 5 minutes later after they stopped laughing at the fact that they opened it so fast…White was so predictable._

_Max pulled out a press clipping from 2008… it read:_

**The Fantastic Four**_…Where Are They?_

_The Fantastic Four were the heroes of our time but where have they gone…__**Dr. Reed Richards**__, his wife __**Susan Storm-Richards**__, Her brother __**Jonathan Storm**__ and their long time friend __**Benjamin Grimm**__ have vanished….details relating to the incident are unknown…but sources say that it was due to an accident at the Baxter Building here in New York that the four are missing. Dr. Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, was working on a machine that would allow Ben Grimm to change between his rocky form and his human form, Ben Grimm is known as The Thing. Susan Storm (The Invisible Woman) and her brother Johnny Storm as he liked to be called (Johnny is known as the Human Torch) was helping Dr. Richards get the machine ready when it blew from a power over load. When emergency services made it to the scene the four were not there. The town of New York are mourning the loss of its greatest superheroes and towns patriarchs, but most surprisingly Victor Von Doom is also in mourning. The alter ego of Victor Von Doom is Dr. Doom who had made it his life to destroy the Fantastic Four, has not made a single attempt to wreak havoc on New York and was recently asked why. "Many people do know that my…relationship with the Fantastic Four has never been on a good basis, they all worked for me at one time and I even managed to kill Susan but the Silver Surfer brought her back to life, upon me killing her I thought that I would feel something other than hatred for myself but I don't…that's why I've put my company in charge of the investigation as to why they have disappeared and I also have asked the police of this city and it's citizens to kindly leave the Baxter building as it was. Thank you" _

_Max read this over…she can remember people speaking about this when she was younger, especially when the pulse happened, it was like people blamed them even though they weren't to know, many people blamed Doom as well and he fled the country, Alec startled Max out of her thoughts as Alec grabbed a photo and started to hold it up by the side of her head. Max was looking at Alec, whose eyes were continually switching back and forth between the picture and Max's face…all of a sudden a huge grin covered the whole of his face._

"**See, Max? this is what I was saying earlier, 'bout you dying you hair, except she doesn't have an innocent face, she looks smart, wait Max, don't grab it yet…wait, let me read this…**_**Susan Storm, Head of Genetic Research at Von Doom Labs, photo taken just after the failed research trip into space just after she and the other three from the Fantastic four saved a fire truck and it's team from falling of the Brooklyn bridge, Susan's brother Johnny Storm named her the Invisible Woman…**_**"**

_Max grabbed at the photo that Alec was holding, he wouldn't give it her so she kicked him…hard_

"**Alec, give me that, whoa…man, really I'd look like that?"**

"**Yeah, well except the blue eyes, unless you wear contacts…"**

"**This is weird…she goes invisible, and she looks like me" **_Max sat back, trying to think all of this through_

"**Well I think it's the other way around Max, I mean she's what 23-25 in that picture and it says that was taken in…2005, 3 years before she vanished, you were born in 2000…so basically you look like her."**

"**Yeah well…shut up!"**

"**Good come back Maxie…top notch…thumbs up, you really worked hard on that one"**

_And with that Alec felt the wrath of Max and the shiny briefcase up side his head._

_Alec bent down to pick up the briefcase when he saw another photo…well the back of it…he picked it up and read the back (Ben Grimm a.k.a The Thing)_

"**I wonder why they call him The Thing? Holy Shit…I thought we've seen some strange things in our time but…man" **_Alec said while picking the picture up and flipping it round_

"**What? Let me look…Jesus, what happened to him?"**

"**Huh….I guess we know why White was bothered about them….but it don't make sense"**

"**Yeah this happened years ago…why is he bothered about it now?"**

"**We should look at the rest before we make any conclusions"**

_They spent the next hour going over all of the details about these Four._

_Read and review please...ooooo add suggestions, yeah that would be good...ooooooo  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(NEXT CHAPTER NEW PLACE DIFFERENT PEOPLE)**

**Manhattan 2022**

_Whomp…was all that was heard in the Baxter building, it was still desolated as no one wanted to move anything after the Fantastic Four had disappeared, so no one was there to see the most stupefying moment since the pulse. The Fantastic Four had appeared from out of the blue, from thin air, quite literally. Sue was the first the wake up and notice, the place was so dusty and it smelt old…Sue wrinkled her nose to the smell, she looked around but couldn't see anything, she called out for Reed, Johnny and Ben to see if they were with her and okay…Johnny was the first to speak._

"**Sue? is that you?...where are you? Wait hold up"**

_Johnny produced a flame by his hand so he could see Sue and where they were._

"**What happened to the Baxter building? Sue do the lights work?"**

"**No Johnny, wake up Reed and Ben…I'm going to check things out"**

"**How? The lights don't work" **_Sue huffed, she hated it when Johnny was right, so it wasn't really often that she hated him_

"**Well go find me some candles then"**

"**Fine …I'll be back"**

_Sue just stared out of the window, she felt something was wrong, she knew something was wrong. Within a minute Johnny was back with some lit candles he gave one to sue and placed the others around the room…when Sue went to look around, he went to find a new paper, went to the elevator and was pleased to find that was still working…he went to the front desk but no one was there…strange, something was so wrong, so Johnny went out side to investigate, he walked down the street to the nearest shop, .only to find it empty…weird. Johnny glanced around and saw a paper shop, he purchased one and made his way back to the Baxter._

_When he got into the Baxter he saw Sue using her force fields to stop the candles going out while Ben started to take the dust covers off of everything _

"**I don't remember putting dust covers over everything Susie" **_Ben said in his rumbling gravely voice that somehow still seemed to sound gentle_

"**Me neither Ben…this is all so strange" **_Sue was looking kinda pale and worried, Ben was worried about her, Sue normally handles things better than this but then again nothing like this has happened before_

"**I'll say…it's empty downstairs and too quiet…even the shop were empty, and I mean empty not even shelves" **_Johnny said while walking in towards both Ben and Sue_

"**Well if they were all empty where'd you get the paper huh matchstick?"**

"**The only place open pebbles, which happen to be a market, stall"**

"**Well pass me the Paper then Johnny please"**

_Johnny threw the paper at Sue and she caught and went to the kitchen table to read taking one of the lit candles with her, she placed both the candle and the newspaper on the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Once she got comfortable she began to read, a few pages in she stopped._

"**Oh My God…2022…you got to be playing me…no way…Ohhh…What the hell?"**

_Johnny came running in towards the end of that little out burst from Sue_

"**What? What's wrong?"**

"**The paper says its 2022…it can't be right? Johnny go ask that vendor at the paper stall what the date is" **_Sue was worried, her instincts told her something was wrong but nothing of this type of proportion_

"**Okay…but wait what's that, Transgenics? What are transgenics? And who is that? Sue, she looks like you, but a brown hair brown, eyes type of you! Man she's kinda hot! OH MY GOD!!!!, No I didn't just think or say that…man" **_this made Sue smirk_

"**Johnny go to the vendor" **_Johnny nodded furiously_

"**Right away Sue" **_Johnny left by the main window, Sue normally would have yelled at him till she was blue in the face but she just didn't feel like it. Now Sue was all alone in the kitchen looking at the newspaper article, she was so engrossed in it that somehow she didn't even notice Ben turn up and sit down beside her._

"**Where is this and who is she?...man is it wrong that I also think she's good looking? Shut up Sue"**

"**Talking to yourself, huh Susie? **_Amusement laced his voice_

"**Ben, look at this" **_Sue picked up the newspaper and handed it to Ben, pointing mainly to the picture_

"**Whoa, she is nice…wait that you ain't it sue, no it isn't, who is she?" **_Ben scratched his rock like head in puzzlement_

"**They call her a transgenic, I want to know were this is Ben" **_Sue was frantic, all types of thoughts were running through her head_

"**Transgenic huh? That's all stuff to do with genetics right? Anyway it says here that she resides in Terminal City, in Seattle, Washington…"**

_Johnny comes flying through the open window out of breath and looking extremely worried, Ben directed him to a seat but Johnny just started to pace around, something Sue would normally do, somehow it looked comical on Johnny_

"**Sue…the woman said that the date on the paper is right, we are in 2022"**

_That's something Sue forgot to point out to Ben_

"**WHAT? 2022"**

_Sue shot off of her chair, determination written on her face_

"**We need to get to Seattle, Ben can you shout Reed please"**

_Meanwhile back in Seattle, Max and Alec are in their apartment, Alec sitting on the couch while Max is running from room to room with handfuls of clothes and other bits and bobs that's she was awkwardly shoving into a backpack, _

"**Max are you sure we should be thinkin' this, I mean White could still be on to them and we'll be walking into a trap, Max…I don't want that to happen"**

_Max stopped what she was doing to look at Alec, there and then Alec knew that trying to talk Max out of this now would be a big, fat waste of time and effort, but he always liked a challenge_

"**Alec we can't just let White get his hands on them" **_Max sat down next to Alec and put her head in her hands_

"**But Max…those clippings were from years ago you can't possibly thinking that there still around?" **_He tried to reason with her, he didn't want her to get into more danger and sure as hell didn't want her to drag him with her_

"**White wouldn't waste time on this if he didn't think it was worth it"**

"**Fine if we go can we at least bring someone with us?" **_He gave up, he couldn't do it, he couldn't say no to her_

"**Whatever….who do you think should go umm?" **_Alec though hard about this, since Biggs there wasn't many transgenics that Max and Alec outwardly trusted, apart from one_

"**What about Ty? He hasn't been on a mission with us yet but we know he's capable Max"**

"**Yeah…I think that might actually work"**

"**Okay…I'll go get him while you talk to Logan about the Passes we need, get about 10"**

"**10? why in the hell do we need 10?" **_Alec rolled his eyes…again_

"**Just get them Max" **_now it was Max's turn to roll her eyes_

_Max went to phone Logan as Alec went to find Ty. Ty was a transgenic that Alec knew from a mission back in Manticore…Ty's designation is 450…so close to Max's. Max actually named him Ty because he had to stop and tie up his boots when he was talking to Max. He is taller than Max and Alec, around 6.4ft with dark brown hair and light brown eyes…he obviously didn't care for the clean shaven look as he had a slight stubbled goatee…but he kept his hair short that you could see his barcode as clear as day, stronger than Max and Alec, thicker built for fighting and carrying heavy weight. But the thing about Ty was that he was an advanced X-5, advanced in being faster in healing and stronger and also he doesn't feel much pain therefore not really bothered about having his barcode lasered off. As soon as Max had met Ty she took a liking to him straight away making Alec extremely jealous…they have fun together…and Alec actually loved to be around the two of them when they were in a playful mood…with Ty's sense of humour and the way Max laughs._

_Alec hated to think about it but he wondered what type of DNA was in Ty._

_Alec found Ty working out in the sparring room, the younger X series thought it would be a good idea, especially for those who had trouble sleeping_

"**Ty? Hey, Ty you here?" **_Ty appeared from behind a punching bag dressed just in black sweat bottoms_

"**What up Alec?, why you holla me?" **_Alec laughed at his verbal usage_

"**Been hanging around O.C. huh?"**

"**Shows does it?...well at least I'm not talking about myself in the 3****rd**** person"**

"**Yeah…but O.C. gets away with it" **_they both started to laugh,_

"**Yea yea…soooo what chu want?" **_Ty got straight down to it, he walked to the bench to retrieve his vest and water_

"**Max and I want you to come on a little mission to New York with us…but before you ask, Max'll tell ya"**

"**Ask what?...about whether or not it's a transgenic matter?"**

"**Yeah that….so you comin'?"**

"**What and miss the fun of a road trip with my two favourite 'genetically empowered' people?...what are you crazy?" **_He hugged Alec playfully and rustled his hair_

"**That's the spirit…go on get packed and meet us in 30minutes in the mess hall"**

**tell me what you think about the fantastic four element and if i have the characters in their right personalities**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank everyone who reviewed my story...at least someones reading it ;)**

**Chapter 5**

_Later in the mess hall Max and Alec were arguing over whether or not they should take some food on the trip with them…_

"**Max!, of course we'll need some, and we'll need to take some weapons too, Max don't start with that…we'll hide them in the lining of the car"**

"**Car? What Car? We don't have a car Alec" **_Max's face took on an expression that shouted DUH!_

"**Yes we do Max…we could use mine if we could get to it" **_Alec scratched the back of his neck, looking like a young boy being told off by his school teacher_

"**Do you even know where you car is?" **_Hands on hip and all attitude, exactly what Alec likes in her_

"**Well…it's at the hospital with O.C, still I might be able to get to it in time"**

"**We haven't got time ass!" **_Alec shook his head, an sad smirk on his face_

"**Ass…nice one Maxie…nice one"**

_Max and Alec were still bickering even when Ty came to join them_

"**Am I interrupting sumthin'? Please tell me now so I don't walk into something"**

"**No Ty…it's just this Asshole forgot where his car was" **_Max made her point with a well aimed swipe to Alec's head_

"**Max, would you stop…just give it a rest, my ass that is" **_But Alec being Alec…_

"**Alec…god just quit it will ya, and Max we could use my car" **_Ty knew something was gonna happen on this trip, he didn't know if it's gonna be bad or good but he knew that he wanted to be there_

"**You have a car?" **_Max was all curious now just like her DNA counterpart_

"**Yeah…and she's just as pretty as you two"**

"**Don't tell me you've named the car like Logan" **_Alec looked horrified at that thought and so did Ty at that assumption and comparison_

"**Oh hell no…I just take pride in what I've done"**

"**What do you mean done?" **_Alec all of a sudden played out his feline ways_

"**Well I've customised it while in Florida…tricked out!"**

"**How so?" **_Max looked apprehensive and a little interested_

"**Well I love my music so there's a kick ass stereo system and the most comfortable seats I could get my hands on" **_Ty beamed when talking about his car, and Max enjoyed the look of accomplishment that was clear on his face_

"**What type of car is it?"**

"**What?...man enough with the questions…god, if you want to find out so much just follow me"**

_The three of them went into Terminal City garage and suddenly Ty ran into the far corner._

"**O.K…TY!?...where the hell are you goin'?"**

_All of a sudden load music started to play from the corner Ty ran into. Max finally managed to identify the music as __**Cells by The Servant**__, one of Max's favourite songs._

"**MAX…ALEC…come over here"**

_Max and Alec ran to the corner to see Ty leaning against the side of a covered vehicle._

"**K Ty…are you gonna show us the car or what?"**_ Max and Alec were getting agitated, it must be the cat in them!_

"**Max…what type of car would you like to drive?" **_Now Max has never really been into cars, always preferred two wheels than four, but she was asked a question and she thought that she'd better answer it_

"**What?...um if I had to I suppose I'd pick……….a…….RX-8" **_Ty gave Max a thousand Mega-watt smile at that_

"**Nice Max…great choice!...what about you Alec?"**

"**Impala…of course" **_a raise of the eyebrows from Ty and a roll of the eyes from Max was the reaction to that_

"**old school Alec"**

"**Nothing better than the oldies"**

"**So…what's the car?" **

_All of a sudden Ty's face was split with a huge grin when he pulled the cover off of his car…Max's face was a picture. The car was a__**Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Concept-X**_

"**What do you think?"**

"**Ty…the car is beautiful…she's perfect…wow"**

"**How in the hell did you get your hands on one of those" **_Alec was kinda suspicious, where in the hell could he get his hands on a pre-pulse Japanese concept car without breaking the law…wait a minute…of course he broke the law for it, just like Alec did to get that Cherry red Impala he had when he first got outta Manticore_

"**Yeah Ty…how did you get a Black Lancer"**

"**I have my ways Max"**

"**I get shotgun…right Ty?" **_Max looked like a giddy school girl or a young teenager seeing a friend's motorbike for the first time_

"**Why not Max…plus you hollered first so Alec the back is all yours"**

"**More room for me" **_Alec didn't mind having room to nap_

"**Hope you don't mind loud music"**

"**What tunes you got?"**

"**Some"**

"**Cryptic"**

_Max and Ty both shared a smile_

"**Can we go to the hospital first?" **_Alec was still worried about Sketchy, they all were, but being a transgenic you can use more of your mind than normal humans can. They were able to block it out to get things done, but with Herbal and Otto, things just got pushed out of their minds_

_They all got in the car and drove out of terminal city. After they went to the hospital to check on Sketchy and Normal…who were fine…they decided to go to New York_

_The car ride was an experience for Alec…One, he never seen Max fawn over a car. Two, he has never seen Max's weird dancey shuffle type thing she was doing in the car…and Three…Three…well._

"**You so sexy girl…what does it take to get close to you…girl I'm loving the things that you do"**

"**Baby tell me can we play this game…I wanna know what's about to go down…cause your body looks like honey…and I wanna come and kiss you more cause you lips look good like honey"**

_Max was singing…that was number three and the biggest surprise for Alec…he looked at Ty who was grinning from ear to ear as well as bopping to the music…it wasn't music that Alec listened to but it was catchy it was __**Sexy by Shawn Desman**__, he was loving this trip already and I had only just began, being out of Seattle has done Max a world of good, she was bubbly and playful and that was a shock at first but a shock he'd love to take over and over again._

_The track finished and a new track played that Alec recognised straight away…it was __**Error Operator by Taking Back Sunday. **__Alec started to sing to this song and Max started to hum along to it._

**New York BAXTER BUILDING**

"**thank god for that…Reed got the power back on, thanks for his geeky ways"**

"**Johnny…we really need to get ready" **_this puzzled Johnny 'What for?'_

"**Sue we can't just waltz out of here…we need to understand things first…look I'll go fly around…see what I can see…and I'll be back soon" **_Sue frowned but nodded_

"**Ben what should we do?"**

"**What do ya mean Susie?" **_Ben frowned, which for a big rock guy was some feat_

"**We can't just sit here Ben…something's wrong, what happened for us to be here and not in 2008 where we were?" **_Sue was pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen table and making Ben so dizzy he didn't notice her stop to look at Reed expectantly._

"**Sue I can explain that…during the experiment we were doing…the chemical overload caused the power to skyrocket and therefore the machine blew…with the chemicals and the unstable molecules that are us it seems to me that we had made a time lapse"**

"**Reed…this is not the time for one of your theories…I need to lie down" **_Sue was exhausted, she was thinking things over a mile a minute and over loading her self trying to find out what's going on_

"**Sue?...Sue?...Ben, what's wrong with Sue?"**

_Ben went to get the newspaper off of the kitchen table and handed it to Reed._

"**Reed…this whole thing is stressing Susie out…Johnny gone to have a look around town and see what he can find out…I suggest that you try and research this transgenic thing"**

_Reed went straight into the lab and Ben went to put the T.V on…what he saw shocked him…it was a video of a mob of people tying up someone by their feet and hanging them of a bridge…a reporter was also talking to a man that goes by the name of Regan Ronald…_

"_**We are here today to talk to Mr. Ronald, of Seattle, Washington. Mr. Ronald what are your thoughts towards what we have just seen?"**_

"_**it is horrendous the way those people think they have a right to kill the transgenics in any way they see fit!...they are not all monsters…some of them actually are better human beings than all of us are!"**_

"_**We believe you know the leader and the second in command of Terminal City?"**_

"_**Yes they both worked for me at Jam Pony before I found out what they are"**_

"_**They were both involved in the siege that happened a few months ago…were any Transgenics involved with the incident that happened just a few days ago?"**_

"_**If it weren't for a few transgenics that were there I wouldn't be alive right now…three times I've had my life saved by transgenics…twice by Missy miss"**_

"_**Missy miss? Who is that?"**_

"_**Oh…that just what I call the Transgenic that goes by the designation 452"**_

"_**The leader of Terminal city saved you life twice?"**_

"_**yes…once when two of my employee's…one is now in the hospital and the other is now dead thanks to that incident a couple of days ago…they were playing with two parcels that looked the same, when the parcels were delivered they were delivered to the wrong people…so the people who wanted their package badly decided that my life wasn't worth much and told me if I don't get the parcel back I'm a dead man…defenestration I s what he called it, but Max saved my life by getting the package for them…I was surprised that she did that"**_

"_**Why were you surprised at that?"**_

"_**Well I was never that nice to her…I wish I was more nicer to her…she's a good kid, just got one hell of an attitude"**_

"_**What was the second?"**_

"_**Well getting us outta that siege…she saved all of us from those trigger happy gun slinging freaks"**_

"_**well that's all we had time for…"**_

_While Ben was listening to this he didn't hear Sue come back into the room_

"**Man…why are people acting like that to these people…they risked there lives to save em and they just kill em…why are they all against that 452?...she risked her life to save the boss that hated her…she must be a good kid" **_He said while rubbing his head with his big, old, rocky hands_

"**Talk to yourself much Ben?" **_Ben jumped, Sue thought it was the highest she'd ever seen him jump before, even when he was just Ben and not The Thing_

"**SUSIE?!!...Sue you scared me…you see what was on T.V?"**

"**Yeah…I really want to meet her…Max that man called her right?"**

"**Yeah Max"**

_Johnny comes walking in through the front door, 'walking' Ben thought 'Huh…that makes a change'_

"**Hey Sue…we can't go anywhere…the whole city is locked off by something called sector checkpoints…we need I.D.'s and sector passes to get even out of this neighbourhood"**

"**Yeah but you can fly over can't you flame boy?"**

"**They'd shoot me down…they are all carrying heavy guns!"**

"**We have to get Reed to do something"**

_Meanwhile, on the road somewhere between Seattle and New York…_

"**Ty…can I put a different song on?...please…I can't stand this" **_Alec was restless, he was enjoying the trip and the jokes that they were playing on each other but as time went by and they started to calm down and really relax he could hear the music clearly and it hurt, he remembered the song and it dragged his mood right into the sewer. Here he was on a road trip with two of his best friends and he didn't want to think of the thoughts that the song was bringing up, he wanted to think of his future, not his past. He let Rachel go that night Max saved him from himself and Mr. Berrisford, but he never got rid of her from his mind or heart, he loved her, he knows it now but he also knows that there is nothing he can do about it but move on…why in the hell would he move on to another brunette? the one that would rather kick his ass than say hello, well that's not true, she does say 'hey' at times but still, why her? Why Max? Yes he finally realised after being cooped up with her in T.C that he wouldn't have it any other way and that he loved Manticore for being so devilish to create the breeding partner thing, without them he never would have met Max or Joshua, O.C, Sketchy, Normal, Ty, Mole, Dix, Gem, Dalton or any of the others, he wouldn't have a life._

"**Alec what's wrong with this?"**

"**It's all depressing…I like Avril fine, but it's just…."**

"**What is it Alec?"**

"**Rachael used to listen to this"**

_And with that Max switched the track…to…__**Just the girl by The Click Five **__she knew exactly what Alec needed and it shocked her_

"**Ahhhh……that's better…thanks Max…cause she's bittersweet she knocks me offa my feet…"**

"**at least that cheered him up…hey Max you got them passes?"**

"**Yeah…Why?"**

"**Checkpoint up ahead…pull 'em out will ya please…Thanks Max"**

"**So…New York…I've never been here before…"**

"**Oh…I have so I can show you around…"**

"**So do you know where the Baxter Building is?"**

"**Baxter Building?...why do you want to go there?...ain't nothing there but the stuff the Fantastic Four left behind."**

"**How do you know about that?"**

"**Read about it years ago…I didn't see any pictures to as they look like though…shame"**

"**Hey look at this then"**

_Alec handed some of the pictures to Ty…suddenly the car swerved and came to a halt…_

"**Ty?...Ty are you all right?"**

"**mmm…fine considering what you just shown me"**

"**Well we've got to go to the Baxter as soon as we get into Manhattan"**

"**Okay…right"**

_So they continued to drive…right until they got to the Baxter Building…_

"**Whoa…this place is huge…how we gonna find them in there?"**

"**Wait find them?...they've been gone for 14 years…there is no way they'll still be there…"**

_Then a flash of light could be seen from the penthouse windows…_

"**Guess they are just like Logan…lovin' the higher vantage points"**

"**Let's go check it out…quietly"**

_The three of them proceeded slowly through the front door of the building…it was empty…but there was electricity…as the lights on the wall shown…_

"**Well if no one lives here how come the lights are on huh?"**

"**Shut up Alec…wait I can smell something…kinda like ash…a fire maybe?"**

"**Yeah I can smell it too…wait it's getting closer…like it's moving…"**

"**someone's coming…I can hear them humming"**

_The three transgenics went to hide in the foyer of the Baxter building…Alec went into the woman's restroom while Ty and Max settled for the janitor's closet…It was a small closet…_

"**Man I can't believe I didn't follow Alec into the woman's restroom…"**

"**Why?...don't like being in small spaces?"**

"**What?...Max…I don't like small spaces, reminds me of our cells back at Manticore"**

_Max looked kinda relieved when he said it was about cells and not her_

"**Max…could you stop wiggling for a minute please?"**

"**Why?..."**

"'**Cause I'm a guy and the position that we are in kinda reminds me of the fact that you're MAX"**

"**Sorry…Achoo"**

_Max started to move against him as she started to violently sneeze, Ty had to bite back a groan…he grabbed her shoulders to stop the movement…but Max didn't know why the sneezing hadn't stopped yet and grabbed Ty_

"**Ty…sorry…for that…wait do you smell anything?"**

"**Nothing apart from the smell of ash but that is fading now…unlike something i can't get rid of"**

_Ty added the last part under his breath but Max still heard him…_

_Max was beginning to love the affect she had on Ty…she knew that when she did little things… such as tie her shoe laces or pick up files from the floor or offa someone's desk…around Ty that she'd always get a reaction…and she was addicted to it. Yeah she got it from every male X in terminal city but it was just the fact that she got it from the first transgenic other than Alec who didn't think of her as terminal city's leader…she liked that about him and also he made her happy…yeah Alec made her laugh too but Ty just had the gift of when she is near him she was happy_

"**Max…maybe we should get out of here now…you know?"**

"**Yeah…your right…Alec would probably have something to say about this"**

"**Yeah…you won't be able to keep his mouth shut even if his lips were stitched together"**

_The left the janitor's closet and set of to find Alec…who happened to be sitting on the reception desk smirking…_

"**Well…it looks like you two had fun…definitely fun"**

"**Shut up Alec…where did the person go?"**

"**Well if you two didn't run off into the closet you would have seen him"**

"**Him?...who was it?"**

"**Well Max…seems like your boy was wrong"**

"**What do you mean I was wrong?"**

"**The guy that smelled like ash was non other than the legendary Human Torch!"**

"**What? You gotta be kidding me"**

"**No and he didn't look a day older than the picture we got from Otto"**

"**Well where'd he go?"**

"**Upstairs…penthouse"**

"**Let's go then"**

_They all took the stairs to the penthouse apartment_

"**Man it seems that everyone has a penthouse these days…I mean Logan had one and now we gonna go check another for signs of transgenics before White does"**

"**Alec don't talk about Logan please"**

_Ty and Alec looked at each other to so if the other knew what was wrong with Max…but Max stood still on the stairs and she sank to sit on one of them…_

"**Max?...Max what's wrong?"**

_When Max didn't answer Ty sat beside her and grabbed her in a hug_

"**Max? it's alright you can talk to us if you'd like…we are here for you…both of us, right Alec?"**

"**Yeah of course we are…whatever you need we'll get it"**

"**Thanks…"**

_Max's thanks was barely above a transgenic whisper…as she said it she hugged Ty back tightly…she thought of Ty as her Best Transgenic friend and resolved to speak to him later about how she feels, he's as level headed as O.C and she needs that_

"**Thanks guys but I don't really want to talk about it yet…"**

"**That's O.K. Max, but when you do, you can talk to me or Alec ok?"**

"**Okay…well let's get going"**

"**You've said that a lot today"**

_When the transgenic reached the penthouse they decided to use their abilities and hide…though it was harder for Ty as he was not made for stealth…though he was still good at it_

_Suddenly someone rounded a corner and almost ran into Max, who was not paying attention 'cause she was looking at the picture on the wall, Ty ran into the person to stop them from hurting Max, he then grabbed Max and hid in a adjoining room._

"**Ty?...What the hell are you-.." **_Ty put a hand over Max's mouth_

"**Shhh…you've got to pay more attention Max…that guy almost walked into you"**

"**sorry…it was just the pictures of that woman were on the wall and…and…"**

"**And what Max?"**

"**And Logan also told me the first name of my mom"**

"**When did he tell you that?"**

"**A few months ago…it just came back to me…her name is Sue"**

"**Is that what was wrong with you when we were in the stair well?"**

"**no that wasn't it"**

"**okay I won't push…but it might be better for you to get it off of your chest while you can"**

"**Maybe…who was the guy?"**

"**I believe it was Ben Grimm…the Thing…good job I got to you before he did…you'd probably been crushed"**

"**Thank you Ty"**

"**You've been saying thanks a lot to me lately…"**

"**Well I have a reason to"**

"**What's that?"**

"**Because you've been giving me reasons"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, really"**

_Ben managed to get up after that something knocked him over…_

"**Son of a bi…"**

"**Ben?...Ben are you alright?"**

"**Yea fine Sue…just must of lost my footing or something…I fell kinda hard though…crap…we gotta sort that hole out"**

"**Ben do you hear that?"**

_Alec froze…he couldn't believe that someone had heard him…he tried to get away but found himself not able to move…a force field…should have remembered about that, damn he read all about the research that Reed did on Sue's power but why did he forget it…oh yeah he was too busy trying to come up with saucy little remarks concerning Max and Ty who were now locked in a room together…_

"**Awww crap Max is gonna kill me"**

"**Wait you're the other one from the picture…494 right?"**

"**Wait how in the hell do you know about that?"**

"**Look at this"**

_Ben held up the newspaper with his and Max's picture on the front…the leaders of Terminal City…_

"**Great…more reasons for Max to be pissed off"**

"**Max…is she here with you?"**

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"**Why do you think Susie wants to know?...that kid looks just like her"**

"**Can't disagree with that"**

"**So where is she?"**

"**I'm here"**

_Ty and Max heard the whole conversation and thought it was best the reveal themselves_

_No one said anything for a while until Ty and Alec couldn't stand the silence_

"**Hi my name is Alec…now anyway…you must be Ben Grimm…the Thing…wow"**

"**Alec be nice…hi I'm Ty, not really important but here all the same"**

"**Erm…excuse me…Sue?, can you drop the force field…I'm getting kinda sleepy in here"**

"**Susie, his oxygen supply is being cut off…concentrate"**

"**Ohh…sorry"**

_Sue dropped the field but continued to stare at Max…Max continued to stare at Sue_

"**Max…Max?...it's not polite to stare…come on"**

_Ty went to walk in front of Max…but was cut off when a flame shot by at Max…Ty naturally jumped out in front of the flame to save Max from it…it burned his left arm from bicep to wrist…he didn't scream in pain though…he just launched himself at the flame who just happened to be Johnny, Johnny ran into the lab followed closely behind by Ty…but Ty ran into something rubber but warm…he stepped back to see Reed Richards just staring in awe…Ty's arm was already healing…_

"**whoa that's something like the X-Men"**

"**Johnny did you do this?"**

"**Yeah…like a minute ago"**

"**Are you a transgenic?"**

"**You're Reed Richards and you're dead"**

_That last comment was directed at Johnny who actually looked frightened…_

"**Stop…Johnny apologise to Ty"**

"**Sue…he's chasing me around the place, why should I say that I'm sorry?"**

"**Thank you, but if you try to hurt Max, Alec or me than you'd better fly as far from me as you can"**

_Sue started to laugh at this Ty character…until Max started to say something…_

"**Ty…its okay…anyway we only came here to tell you that some government people are after you…they think that you're transgenics"**

"**We ain't but it'd be cool if we were like you anyway…what with your advanced eye sight and his healing thing…awesome" **

"**So you read the newspapers and watch the TV…so are we as scary in the flesh as we are on TV? Huh?"**

"**What? Hell no…from what I heard on TV, I think that there is something more to you than the rest of 'em realize…I heard from a Reagan Ronald that if it weren't for you Max that he'd be dead…if you were the cold blooded assassins that they've made you out to be then you wouldn't have saved his life the amount of times you have…I've only saw that guy on TV, but he already annoys me with that Bip Bip crap"**

"**Normal was on TV?"**

"**Normal?...yeah he was being interviewed from a hospital…just after they showed some footage of people hanging a transgenic from a bridge"**

"**Biggs…man…I miss that guy"**

"**Sorry I didn't know that you knew him like that"**

"**What do people know about us anyway…they know only what people have said…and even they twist that around"**

"**So how long are you staying in New York?"**

"**Well we only came to tell you to be careful but…maybe we can stay for a bit"**

"**Well you can stay here"**

_So the transgenics stayed at the Baxter building that night…Johnny kept apologizing to Max when she wasn't around Ty…Alec followed Ben every where…Ty and Max were talking to Sue and Reed was in the Lab like always…they talked about what transgenics are made of what they can do…how they feel and basically their whole life…Sue looked shocked when she found out about Max dying…but she also told Max about her life…and when she died only to be brought back to life by the Silver Surfer…Ty realised they had more in common than looks…they were both passionate for what they believed in…they both had to grow up at a young age…albeit different reasons, and that they both have been given a second chance to live by people that cared for them…for Max it was Zack giving her his heart…and for Sue it was the Silver Surfer giving her his life…_

_Alec couldn't believe there was two people who looked the same…yeah he's seen it before with Max's clone Sam and with his clone Ben…but it was different with Max and Sue he couldn't place it and it was killing him…it was also killing him that he was attracted to both of them. He was slowly and surely killing himself with his thoughts, they were of an adult nature and therefore they were gonna stay in his head, Max would surely rip him a new one if she found out what he was thinking, but he couldn't help it, she had just recently cut her hair which in turn made him want to cut his, her's is shorter and kinda wavier and in certain light it looked black or it had a red tinge to it, man he was in deep now. He would have to have a talk with Ty later._

_Max could feel someone staring at her, she used her senses to pin point where the culprit could be and when she didn't she realised that it was Alec, she mentally bushed at that, Alec was staring at her and for some reason she didn't mind, What was wrong with her? Yeah sure, Alec is fine by anyone's standards but so is Ty, yet when Ty looked at her all she felt was security and love, but when Alec looked at her she felt her heartbeat quicken just that little bit faster and her fingers itching the run up and down is abdomen, over his back and through his hair, which has been cut a little shorter than the first time she ever met him, short back and sides, made him lot a little older and wiser but at the same time made him more masculine and mouth-watering…'wait mouth-watering? Oh god am I in heat again?' Max made a mental note of checking herself when she next goes to the bathroom and if she isn't in heat then she's having a long talk with Ty or O.C if she can get her on the phone_

**_R&R People...please, i kinda get the feeling that i'm losing track of Alec...i'm trying to make this Max and Alec but my writing style tends to lean towards the Max and other catergory, i'm trying and if any of you have suggestions of how to keep it in line with Alec then please by all means tell me...Thank you _**

****

****

**_TY450. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed...i love you all ;)

Chapter 6

Alec was waiting patiently to talk to Ty alone all day but found It kinda hard when he was trying to play peacemaker for Sue and Reed, Max was trying hard to talk to Ty also but with the big man a little busy she'd have to ask Ben or Johnny if the phones work and if she could maybe use one. Alec took in the carnage before him and thanked whoever made Ty because he felt that everyone including himself would go insane without him there, they have only been there for a day and already he was calming everyone down and extinguishing fires, physical and emotional, Reed and Sue was having an all out argument that in turn made Ben and Johnny mutter a 'Good Luck' to the three transgenics while walking out of the main room where everyone was. Max sighed, for some reason she didn't know why she felt overly protective of Sue, she felt like grabbing Reed and punching sense into the geeky, stretchy freak, why of all things was he having an argument over such science-y stuff as exploding microbes or whatever? Man the dude was weird, she liked Johnny though and Ben, they were friendly and didn't look at her like she was some science project or just another mutation. Max and Alec were both sitting on the couch in the main room watching Sue follow Reed around while ranting on, she was saying that he doesn't listen to her anymore and is always in the lab or playing with something that he finds more interesting than her…Reed wasn't paying attention, because he was on one of his handheld project things. **"I'm sorry Sue…What did you say?" **All three transgenics winced as they could all see Sue's temper flare. Ty stepped towards Sue and blocked her view of Reed **"Umm…Sue, do you wanna go and get some air? I'll come with you"**

**   
**

Sue couldn't stop all the thoughts of seriously hurting Reed rolling around her head until her view of her so-called loving husband was obstructed, she got ready to move the obstruction with a force field until she heard it's voice, looking up she saw that it was Ty, she couldn't hear what he said but she saw the look in his eyes, one of understanding and respect. He gestured for them to go out side and they did, she had no idea where her temper had come from and where it had suddenly gone, she stood there thinking about it up till she heard the balcony doors close, she looked at Ty closing the doors and thought _'maybe he was made this way so he couldn't make many enemies or maybe he is just a nosey git that likes to hear other peoples problems or…maybe he cares about others?'_, the last thought made her smile as she realised that it was most probably that. Ty turned and saw her smile, he offered one back and mentally sighed a sigh of relief when he saw her's widen, he had something to work with.

Ty liked Sue because she reminded him of Max in her own way, he'd already though about it. Ty walked up to Sue and looked her straight in the eye, as well as he could when all she kept doing was ducking to avoid it, he gently grabbed her arms and held her still, looking at her he whispered one thing **"He doesn't notice you"**

The Fantastic Four had told the transgenics about the theory behind their given powers but neither believed it was true, maybe with Reed and Johnny, but not Sue or Ben, Ben was just to nice to be thought of has a huge brick and Sue…well there's no way she'd be thought of as invisible, Ty thought that now he understood Sue's power, all she wanted was to be taken seriously and to not be overlooked or used by the men in her life, most of all she wanted Reed to see her, she thought he did for a little while and they got together and got married, in all it lasted 4 years. Just before the accident they were always arguing about something, it might have been nothing but after a while those little nothings build up to actually create something. Sue wanted out, she couldn't do this anymore, she realised a long time ago that she had fallen out of love with him but kept giving him chance after chance to try to rectify what he did wrong. Sue started to cry and she slowly fell to the floor, thinking over everything just made her cry harder. Ty looked down at her and felt his anger rise _'What is wrong with that man not to see that all this beautiful woman wants is to be noticed? Doesn't he see her?'_ he crouched down to Sue's level and held his arms out toward her, she fell into him and hugged him hard, wetting his shirt and sticking the little patch to his skin, Ty didn't mind at all, he just slowly and comfortably rubbed her back, encouraging her to let it all out. He could slightly hear Max's outraged voice from back in the Baxter_'go on Max, someone should put him in his place…just don't hurt him!' _

Max was pacing in front of Reed, yelling at him but being careful not to raise her voice that much, last thing she needed was to make Sue angry at her for butting in. to give her credit she wasn't flying at him like she wanted to. Alec just stood back and admired Max_'since the whole Jampony thing she has become a little more diplomatic than when I first met her, granted you don't want to piss her off but she handles things a lot better now…just look at her, normally Reed would have two black eyes, a broken arm, maybe a couple of broken ribs and a concussion by now but she's just saying how she feels, Reed's actually lucky' _while Alec was thinking he didn't notice Max inching forward towards Reed, he only noticed when she was glaring straight into Reed's face **"Reed, you'd better learn to treat Sue with respect from now on okay? You don't want to do anything you're gonna maybe not live to regret, I don't care if your made of rubber…you still bleed!" **Max snarled at him, all the hostility in her voice made Alec unconsciously shiver, but that was replaced with laughter as he watched Max flick Reed's nose. Reed was red faced and looked like he was going to become a puddle of elastic goo on the floor, he hastily retreated to his lab while Max was glaring at him all the time. _'And that's what I love about Max…wait what?...love?...oh man'_ Alec mentally sighed and straightened, walking with a purpose towards the kitchen asking Max if she maybe wanted some coffee.

Sue was trying hard to compose herself but for some reason it just wouldn't work…she couldn't even make herself invisible so Ty wouldn't have to see her like this. She was thankful that he didn't seem to mind, honestly she was comfortable around him, more so than when she was around Reed or Johnny, and she hardly knew him. Ty was confused, he didn't feel uncomfortable with Sue crying when normally he would shy away from women and emotional problems _'unless it's Max, she's like a sister to me, her problems are my problems'_ he was beginning to feel a twinge of something for the beautiful, smart blonde in his arms. He's been here for a day, surely he can't think of her in anyway but as a fleeting acquaintance?. But no…as he already told Max, life has a funny way of telling you things, you should just go with the flow.

"**Ty?...I'm sorry, you all shouldn't hear things like that…I shouldn't have let it get out of hand"** Sue sniffed and wiped at her eyes

"**Don't worry about it…I've been in these situations before so I kinda know what to expect…well with transgenics anyway, not so sure about superheroes"** Ty tried his hand at jokes and was pleased to see Sue laugh.

"**Yeah well…still it shouldn't have happened, I don't know what came over me!...I really felt like hitting him…if it weren't for you I…I don't know what would have happened" **Ty tried to shrug the praise off but it just made Sue smile more at him.

"**Being humble won't do you any good Ty…I'm still gonna thank you!"**

"**But I didn't do anything Sue, I just butted in" **now this made Ty uncomfortable

"**You stopped me from killing Reed, you got me out of that room and you listened" **

**   
**

Neither Ty nor Sue noticed Ben quietly listening from above, he shook his head with a gentle smile on his face, he knew that Reed and Sue were on the out and he hoped for someone to cushion the fall one was gonna have to make. Ben wished it didn't have to be Sue that made the realization that things have stopped but has he thought about it, he knew Reed wouldn't notice. He heard Max having a go at Reed and he liked her so much more for that. Ben is Reed's best friend and always will be but he knew that he wasn't treating Sue like he ought to be, she was strong and level-headed, she really lead the group and kept them together, she should be praised not ignored. He put it on himself to make Sue feel like a valued member of the group and to be happy again…maybe Ty could help with the last one…she seems to shine around him…Ben walked back into the Baxter lightly chuckling to himself.

READ NAD REVIEW: COMMENTS ALWAYS WELCOME...PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks to all that REVIEWED…

BTW…for those who said that I'm getting Dark Angel and Supernatural confused because of Alec's car…I'm not, Alec did drive a Red Impala in _**'BAG 'EM'**_ ;)

Chapter 7

_Ben walked into the kitchen and noticed Alec sitting on his own staring down at a untouched cup of coffee, Ben arched a rocky eyebrow, now he didn't exactly know Alec properly but he knew that something was bothering him. Ben sat down on the reinforced stool next to Alec _**"What's up boy? What's eating at 'cha?"**___Ben's gentle voice startled Alec and if it weren't for his genetically enhanced reflexes he would have ended up on his butt, on the floor. He sheepishly smiled at Ben _**"I'm fine Ben…just fine" **_Ben rolled his eyes, this young lad is beginning to remind him of someone __**'maybe if he acts like him…maybe I can get him talking the way I do Johnny?' **__Ben studied Alec and knew that Alec was getting wary because of his facial expressions, his eyebrows were slightly creased together and his jaw was tense. _**"Ben, could you just stop staring at me like that!" **_Ben chuckled. _**"Boy what's wrong with you? You acting like someone took your T.V time away from you!" **_Alec raised an eyebrow _**"Hey no one takes my boob tube away from me, NO ONE! Get it? I'm in control" **_Ben was looking slightly confused by this but then he noticed something _**"Um…Alec? Where are Johnny and Max? They with, umm…Reed or something?" **_Alec looked at Ben, he looked like he was thinking "I think they went for a walk or something…maybe…" Alec trailed off and Ben saw and heard him sniff the air, all of a sudden Alec growled loud enough for Sue and Ty to hear._

_Ty and Sue ran into the kitchen from the balcony and Ben noticed Ty stand slightly in front of Sue in a protective manner _**"Alec? What the hell is wrong?"**_Ben said still worried but as he looked at Ty he saw him act the same way as Alec did earlier only Ty didn't growl. _**"Ben…where is MAX?"**_ Ty snarled. Sue laid a hand on Ty's back and felt how tense he was, he was ready to bolt as soon as he could, but something else happened, Ty relaxed into Sue's touch startling her. Ty took a dish towel of the table top and soaked it with water, he threw it at Alec and commanded him to put it over his nose and mouth, he took a second and did the same. Ben told Ty what he told Alec. _**"We have to get to them…right now!" **_Sue looked extremely worried_** "Why? What's wrong Ty?"**

_Ty motioned for Sue to sit down_

"**You know all about Max's DNA…right?...about the half cat thing?...well she goes into heat…like a cat….three times a year she goes looking…"**

_Alec butted into his explanation_

"**For some random guy to grind and ride her like she rides her baby…rough…ha-ha"**

_Ty cuffed Alec round the head, hard_

"**Alec!...well yeah but I thought that when she got captured again that they stopped that as well as her seizures but…I guess I was wrong..."**

"**We can't get near Max 'cuz we won't be able to resist her…It'd just end up the same…but with either one of us"**___Alec was angry and had a slight murderous look in his eyes__** 'if that Johnny character even touches one hair on her body I'll kill him'**_

"**But she's with Johnny…she won't want that…it'd kill her" **_Sue stood up next to Ty and placed her hands on his shoulders_

"**We'll go with you…from what I can gather your gonna need the extra muscle"**

_And with that they left the Baxter after telling Reed…Alec started to track Max using her Pheromones…after around 10 minutes he found a abandoned building and ran into it…everyone followed knowing exactly what was happening…Ty ran all the way to the top floor in transgenic speed knocking Ben out of the way…he knew Max was here with Johnny…halfway up the stairs he smelt it….them, they were having sex…he could smell it and it made him angry…he burst through the door to find Max and Johnny together on the floor of the old apartment…Max on her back and Johnny grinding into her with abandon…Ty didn't think, he just grabbed Johnny by his shoulders and yanked him off Max…Sue and Ben just managed to get up in time for Ben to catch Johnny flying through the air naked…No matter how much Sue loved her brother Johnny, she slapped him hard and made him get his clothes on…Ben noticed Max looking at Ty in a way that if it was possible for a rock man to blush he thought he should hide his face…Sue saw this and put a force field around Max to stop anyone from touching her._

_Sue asked Ben to take Max home knowing that Ben can make sure that's she alright._

_When Sue, Ty, Alec and Johnny got home they saw Ben sitting in front of the bathroom door._

"**Ben…why are you sitting there?" **_Sue asked, puzzled_

_Ben looked up from his position to look at the four in front of__him_

"**Max asked me to sit there to stop her from jumping Reed bones…her words" **_Johnny visibly shuddered and glanced at the door before turning around and walking towards his room_** "Okay…well I'm gonna go and DIE…right"**_ Ben let a small smile glance his face, he saw the hand mark on Johnny's face_

"**Don't be so tough on him Susie…he can't help it that he finds Max hot…not his fault" **_Alec nodded, the pheromones were still affecting him but not has much as before _**"Well it's gotta be kinda weird for him…I mean Max looks like you Sue…and he likes Max in a sexual way…so it's gotta fudge with his head a bit"**

_Sue grimaced and shook her head _**"But still he should know better"**

_Sue and Ty went to talk on the balcony while Ben started to talk to Alec. Sue sat down on the bench and placed her head in her hands. Ty frowned, seeing Max like that and now seeing Sue like this made him angry but he would vent his anger later, all that mattered now was Max and Sue_

"**Sue are you alright?...I know it must be a shock and all…we've only been here for a few days" **_Ty took a seat next to Sue and gently began to rub her back_

_Sue lifted her head to look at Ty, she saw the apprehension in his eyes, she cringed inside _**"No it's not that…I just didn't like the fact that Max was like that"**

_The apprehension left Ty's eyes and was replaced with understanding._

"**What with Johnny or the whole heat thing?" **_Sue looked at the floor then back into the Baxter to see Alec walking around the living room, agitated_

"**The heat thing…and the Johnny thing was just really weird" **_Ty sighed_

"**It's not the weirdest thing to happen…but I understand how it must be"**

_Sue stood and looked at Ty then into the Baxter, then at Ty_

"**But its strange…I feel like I should protect Max from everything…like a mother would" **_Ty stood and walked to Sue, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head _**"It's understandable Sue, Max has that type of hold on people, it's not her fault, it's just her" **_Sue buried her head into Ty's chest and sighed_** "But there's gotta be something else there!" **_Ty pulled back and looked into Sue's eyes_** "a test…DNA test, it'll be the only thing that would rest the thoughts that are running around that cute little head of yours!" **_Sue smiled and kissed Ty's cheek, she pulled away from Ty, wiped her eyes and laughed. _**"I'll talk to Max about the Test, but I'm gonna see Alec first though, check up on him, then I'll talk to Reed" **_Sue smiled at him_

"**Well I'm gonna go talk to Max"**

_Sue went to the bathroom to talk to Max_

_Sue knocked lightly on the door_** "Max…can I come in?" **_it wasn't long until she got an answer _**"Sue?...okay"**

_Max opened the door to let Sue in…Sue's jaw dropped when she saw Max…she looked dreadful, Max was wet from a cold shower, her skin was red raw from constant scrubbing, she was crying and she looked drawn. Sue went instinctive and grabbed Max in a hug…and Max broke down and hugged back._

"**Max…everything will be alright…okay?" **_Sue used a force field to shut the bathroom door_

"**Sue…you don't understand…I try my hardest to get away from Manticore but this…this brings me right back…I feel dirty…I grab a random guy and it happens sometimes" **_Max managed to get the word's out between sobs_

"**Don't you have a boyfriend or something Max?" **_Sue managed to manoeuvre Max towards the bathtub and sit her down_

"**That's complicated…" **_Sue sat on her haunches in front of Max _**"How so?"**

_Max looked at Sue then to the door, she leaned forward and whispered to Sue_

"**Well even if we were together we wouldn't be able to touch…and he also called me a whore…he thought I was sleeping with Ty and Alec" **_Sue fell over backwards at that _

"**What together?"**

_Max leant back and shook her head_

"**No…not together…it's just that Logan turned up at my apartment one morning and saw me and Alec hugging…I let Alec stop the night because of the thing with Ben, his twin…Logan jumped to conclusions and decided to follow me…he saw both Alec and Ty leaving my apartment at separate times…"**

_Sue was still sitting on the floor, looking kinda angry_

"**But there must be something more…like you getting close to either one of them in front of Logan?"**

"**There was only once with Alec and a few times with Ty"**

"**What was the one with Alec?"**

"**I told Logan that I was with Alec…to push him away…I almost killed him so many times because of accidentally touching him" **

"**Okay…and what about Ty?"**

"**Well I needed a hug and someone to calm me down…Logan couldn't touch me so I asked Ty…Logan saw us as I kissed Ty on the cheek in a thankful gesture…guess he didn't see or hear the thank you part"**

"**Does any one know that Logan called you a whore?"**

_Ty decided to walk in the bathroom because he couldn't hold it any more but he walked in on Sue asking Max if any one knew _**"Hey don't mind me but I really need tha to..."**

_Sue jumped up off the floor and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips_

"**TY…you could try knocking…Ty?" **_Ty was looking intently at Max_

"**Max…is that what the collapsing on the stairs was about?"**_ Sue moved out of the way when she noticed Max stand and walk towards Ty_

"**Ty…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" **_Ty shook his head and pulled Max into a hug_

"**No don't be sorry Max…you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…" **_Max gripped on to him harder _**"I told Sue and I hardly know her!"**

_Ty looked at Sue, Sue nodded at him_

"**Max there's a deeper bond between you two than you know, we have a feeling" **

_Reed popped his head into the room, his head only_

"**Can I get a blood sample?"**

_That surprised everyone there_

"**What!?...why in the blue hell do you need a sample?" **_Max was really cagey about tests and doctors so Reed wasn't her favourite person but Reed was oblivious about it _**"Well we got better equipment here than at terminal city so…we can find out more about your DNA" **_Max looked at Ty and Sue who both nodded _**"Sue would you help me? You know more about genetics than me" **_Reed asked his wife_

"**Okay…" **_Sue left with Reed to get everything sorted _**"Max…umm, Sue and Reed are gonna run a little test, about your blood, they're curious about you, Sue, because of you two looking alike, Reed, because he's Reed" **_Max nodded her head and walked out of the bathroom_

"**You feel any better Max?"**_ Ben walked over to her and placed a huge hand gently on her shoulder_

"**Yeah better than earlier anyway…how's Johnny?" **_She looked around, Ben pointed towards his room _**"Hasn't come out of his room yet"**

_Max went into her make shift room to get changed while Ty walked towards the balcony. Ty walked up towards the ledge and leaned over looking out at New York, he started to think__**'I really can't believe Logan, I thought he loved her, I guess not, well I know someone that would, just gotta try and get 'em together now, easier said than done' **__Ty didn't hear Max walk up to him so when she wrapped her arms around his side she took him by surprise, he fell over the edge, but thankfully Max still had a hold on him and that meant he could get a grip on the side, Ty made it back on the balcony with Max's help, they both lie on the floor beside each other for a while, neither speaking. Max decided to break the silence_

"**Ty…I'm really sorry for not telling you"**

_Ty shuffled to his side to look at Max, who was staring at the stars above them_

"**Max…I've already told you that you don't have to be"**

_She shook her head_

"**I know but I should have…you said I could tell you anything…" **_Ty placed his hand on top of one of Max's_

"**And you can Max…but only if you want to"**

_Max graced Ty with a gentle smile but then she grimaced_

"**What do you think about Logan's reaction?"**

_Ty huffed and sat up_

"**What as to saying you're a whore?...well I'm just surprised as to the fact that I'm here and not back in Seattle making sure he'd never loose that exoskeleton, cause I feel like shoving it so far up his ass…but I think I'd better stay here and keep you company Maxie" **_he laid back down and grabbed Max in a one armed hug_

"**You're so sensitive…thanks"**_ Max pushed him off and rolled away_

"**Sarcasm…nice one…WE HAVE MAX BACK…ALERT THE AUTHOROTIES"**

_Max and Ty started to collapse into giggles until they heard Ben…_

"**Johnny what in the hell do you think you're doing?"**

"**Back off pebbles…and leave me alone"**

"**Johnny…you can't lock yourself in there all day"**

"**The hell I can"**

_Ty and Max walked into the hallway_

"**Johnny, Ben, is everything alright?"**

_Johnny sighed and looked at everyone there_

"**Everything's fine Ty"**

_Johnny span round and slammed his bedroom door shut_

"**Maybe Sue had better talk to him" **_Ben grumbled and started to walk towards the lab, Max shot an arm out to stop him_

"**no…I'll talk to him"**

_Ben looked at Max and saw the determination in the eyes, he really does like that girl_

"**Max are you sure?"**

_Max nodded in the affirmative _

"**Yeah…It'll be better coming from me"**

_Max entered Johnny room after a minute to compose her self, leaving Ben and Ty together._

"**Ben?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where's Alec?" **_Ben spun around looking, finally giving up he scratched his head, _**"Erm…don't know"**

_Ty pulled in a lungful of air_

"**ALEC"**

"**Yeah?" **_Alec voice flittered from above them_

"**What in the hell are you doing up there?" **_Ty and Ben looked up at him, Ty with an annoyed look and Ben with an amused one_

"**Watching"**

"**Watching what?"**

"**Everything"**

"**From the rafters?"**

"**Yeah…I can see the elevator, Reed's lab, the bedroom doors and the balcony…great peeping tom advantage as well"**

"**Get you ass down from there!"**

"**Fine"**

_Alec dropped to the floor with grace that Ben admired…being a giant moving rock was never going to be graceful…_

Please read and Review, I would like to know if I should continue, next I'm planning to have the FANTASTIC FOUR helping the TRANSGENICS against the FAMILIARS


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all of those who reviewed...i'm having a bit of a mental block to this story.

Pairings are : MAX & ALEC / TY & SUE

.

.

_Chapter 8_

_Johnny and Max came walking out of the bedroom together laughing…_

"**So…I guess I've gotta go see a shrink now?" **_Max grimaced and looked down at her feet_

"**Sorry…" **_Johnny shook his head and laughed_

"**No I understand now anyway" **_Max smiled and lifted her head to look straight in his eyes_

"**No hard feelings?" **_Johnny's eyes widened_

"**Ha-ha…that's gonna be pretty down right awkward right torchie?" **_Alec was cracking up and patting Ben on the back_

"**Alec shut up" **_Ty pushed Alec away from Ben, and gave Ben an understanding smile_

"**Sorry wrong use of words" **_Max replied smiling gratefully at Ty_

"**No making fun out of a situation like this is actually gonna make it better…but I guess I had better go talk to Sue…imagine that…I'm going to go talk to my sister about why I almost slept with a younger version of her…I'm going to hell" **_Johnny said while slowly walking towards the Lab_

"**I've gotta see this" **_Alec was slapping his hands together with a devilish grin on his face_

"**No Alec…stay here" **_Ty grabbed Alec by the collar and firmly held him to the spot_

"**Awwww….Ty…that's not fair!" **_Alec pouted making Max smile_

"**I don't care Alec, go play table football or something, let Johnny speak with Sue, please"**_ Alec's pout lifted and a knowing smile was placed there instead, Alec left with Ben, Ty turned to Max to see her looking at him funny, like she was trying to figure him out, Ty cleared his throat _

"**Max…shall we get the sample ready for Reed now?" **_this got Max's attention_

"**Yeah sure…come on"**

…_later after Ty managed to get blood samples from Max he gave them to Reed who started to work on them as well as Sue, Johnny had his little talk with Sue and by the looks they were giving each other, they'd have to speak about it again…Ben was watching Alec beat Johnny at table football. Max glanced around and saw Ty walked towards the elevator, he looked deep in thought and sullen, Max didn't like the last one, no one liked seeing Ty look unhappy and torn least of all her, she needed to find out what was wrong and maybe she could figure out what was the matter with herself. Alec looked up at the last minute and saw Max follow after Ty, a small frown graced his forehead before he shook it of and continued to beat Johnny to win his 6__th__ game in a row_

_Ty felt rather then heard Max follow so he held the lift for her. _

"**Max…why did Logan call you that?" **_Ty broke the silence and startled Max with the subject change_

"**He thought I was sleeping with you and Alec" **_she felt honesty was the only was to answer because of Ty's mood_

"**Where in the hell would he get info like that?" **_Ty was frowning and looked like he was about to lash out at something_

"**Seeing things and not actually understanding them."**

"**What?...what did he see?"**

"**Me and Alec hugging…me kissing you on the cheek while saying thanks…" **_Ty sighed and bit his lip, slowly shaking his head he walked out of the elevator has it dinged, Max followed behind him and linked her arm with his_

"**Guess he didn't hear the thanks part then huh?"**

"**Guess not…" **_Max wasn't very sure as to what Ty feels about this whole thing but has plenty of times before has shown her he always puts other before himself and he didn't let her down this time either_

"**You should tell Alec so he has full knowledge as to why Logan will want to kill us…"**

"**Yeah…you're right" **_Max looked at him and noticed a change, he was slightly smiling and had a playful look in his eyes_

"**Alec knows why you used him to push Logan away…so he'll understand"**

"**Yeah…anyway he's been looking at me strangely these past few days" **_Ty's smile widened_

"**I can answer that but I don't think he'll like me telling you" **_Max looked at him funny_

"**Tell me…I won't say anything" **_Ty looked unsure and bit his bottom lip has he silently debated with him self _

"**promise?" **_Max nodded and held one hand over her heart and another in the air, Ty noticed belatedly that the hand raised was her right, he raised an eyebrow and motioned her to sit on receptionists desk now that they were in the abandoned reception_

"**promise" **_Ty took a deep breath and decided to play things carefully_

"**Well…he is in two minds"**

"**What?" **_Max was confused_

"**He wants to do something but knows he can't"**

"**Just spit it out will ya" **_Now she was just getting annoyed_

"**He wants to sleep with Sue…and you….not together mind…it's driving him crazy…he's attracted to you but he can't have you because you're friends…and he can't have Sue because she's married and reminds him to much of you…complicated huh?" **_Max noticed that when he mentioned Alec liking Sue, his fists slightly clenched and he shifted his feet, but that was only short lived because the rest of his statement penetrated her head. Shocked, she replied_

"**Whoa…that's….whoa" **_Ty frowned and sat down on the chair in front of her_

"**See I shouldn't have told you"**

"**No it's ok…I'll pretend I didn't hear it" **_Max was actually happy, inside she was dancing and loving it, Alec liked her, sure she knew he found her attractive, he said so before, but to know that she was driving him sexually crazy was heaven to her, but it brought her back to her own feelings regarding Alec, finally realising that he was doing the same to her, being deep in thought none of the transgenics noticed Sue's presents until she spoke _

"**But I did…so Alec likes me huh?"**

"**Sue how long have you been there?" **_Max was silently cursing herself_

"**Not long but long enough to hear about Alec"**

"**You can't say anything to him…either of you ok?" **_Ty was looking back and forth between Max and Sue, worry stated clear on his face, Sue walked behind Ty and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly she leaned forward so Ty could see her face._

"**Got our word" **_Ty smiled_

"**Alec's gonna kill me"**

"**Alec won't lay a finger on you 'cause he'd have to go through me first…" **_Max smiled at that, she shook her head _

"**Thanks Sue" **_Max was just about to tell them to get a room when someone did it for her_

"**Would you two just kiss or something…I mean you obviously like each other in that way…it's so clear, it's actually painful for most of us to see it!"**

_All three of them whirled round to see Ben and Johnny standing behind them smiling, Ben had drafted Johnny to help him on his little self given mission of getting Ty and Sue together, but it looked liked they were already well on their way to getting there_

"**Ty…Johnny's right…I do like you but it's too soon…I can't just walk into something straight away, I mean I'm still married to Reed" **_Sue looked crestfallen, Max jumped off the table and slapped her hands together__looking straight at Sue_

"**Sue…you don't have to go straight into a relationship with Ty…and this whole thing with Reed, it's gone Sue…go see the sights of New York…but you really do need to kiss or something…I can feel the sexual frustration coming offa you two"**

_Suddenly Max's cell phone rang and she sighed…Logan was calling her…she didn't tell him where'd she be or who she'd be with…Wait that would work…she could make him jealous by telling him exactly who she's with…yeah…_

"**Hi, Logan what's up?" **_barely containing her laughter has see was shaking with silent laughter_

"_**MAX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" **__this sobered her up though_

"**Where do you get off?" **_Max was pacing making Johnny sigh and sit down_

"_**What!?"**_

"**You're interrupting me…I'm busy…with Ty" **_Max smiled at Ty to show him that she was just playing with Logan_

"_**What do you mean you're busy with Ty?"**_

_Sue and Ty were busy tryin not to laugh at the high pitched whining they heard through the phone_

"**What else?"**

"_**You're in bed with him aren't you…I knew it, you are a whore…a dirty little transgenic whore…"**_

_Upon hearing this the mood of everyone in the reception changed dramatically…Sue was actually trying to hold Ty back but was unsuccessful as Ty managed to get the phone off Max_

"**Logan, you're a dead man…talk to Max like that again and I will kill you" **_Johnny stood up at that and looked sheepish, only Sue's smile of comfort stopped him from bolting out of the room or hiding behind Ben_

"_**Ty…so it is true…you are with Max…"**_

"**Well duh…I'm talking to you on Max's cell right?…you can't run Max's life for her"**

"_**Ty…I don't care what you say…Max is mine not yours"**_

_Now everyone that knows Max knows that Max hates it when someone treats her like their property…she was tryin really hard to restrain from throwing the phone on to the floor and smashing it with her foot…instead she took the phone off Ty and in a controlled voice she spoke to Logan_

"**LOGAN…I…DO…NOT…BELONG…TO…YOU…we are over…I'm with Ty now, oh and Johnny and don't forget Ben, Alec later and then Reed"**

"_**I thought you were with just Alec?…What, you with all of them?"**_

_Hearing that Logan wasn't getting Max's message, Sue motioned for Max to pass her the phone…_

"**Hi…Logan right?...I'm Susan Storm, a friend of Max's…you might want to hang up…I don't like it when people start saying bad things about good people"**

"_**Susan Storm!?...you can't be…"**_

_Sue put the phone down on him…she couldn't stand him_

"**How could you put up with that?" **_Sue asked with a grimace_

"**Logan was the first person who found out what I am…"**

"**oh…"**

_All of a sudden, Reed's voice echoed the intercom at the desk…_

"**SUE…MAX…EVERYONE I GOT NEWS"**

_Everyone raced upstairs to see Reed pace the living room with a mass of printouts in his hands, but the thing everyone saw straight away was the huge smiled across his face_

"**What is it Reed?"**

"**Sue…your Max's mother…her genetic mother" **_Sue stood stock still clasping onto Ty's arm in clear shock_

"**I knew it…I could just smell it" **_Ty proclaimed_

"**OHH MAN!!...I really have to see a shrink now" **_Johnny groaned_

"**Maybe a stint in Psy-ops would do you good?" **_Alec joked_

"**Sue is my MOM?…"**

"**Max is my daughter?" **_Max and Sue looked at each other in astonishment_

"**How strange would that be huh?...i mean Max only looks around 5 years younger than you…I guess you could call each other sisters…Guess Sue is officially a MILF"**

"**ALEC…don't talk about my mom like that…"**

_Max started to chase Alec all around the Baxter building until Ty grabbed Max and asked her to calm down…Max did just that and hugged Ty_

"**Well they've become touchy feely…" **_Alec frowned and snarled at that_

"**Alec I traced yours too…"**

"**Sue's not my mom too?"**

"**No, Johnny's your father…of sorts, it seems that when the made you the used a few of Johnny's key DNA features, so in all your made up of a few pieces of Johnny"**

"**WHAT!?...that's just whack" **_Alec shouted_

"**Man…I can't believe I was having sex with my niece…this is so screwed…"**

"**We didn't know about any of this before hand so we gotta be careful"**

"**Well It seems like you were right Ty…we do have a deeper bond than we realised"**_ Sue looked deep into Ty's eyes_

"**My nose never lies Sue…"**

"**Does this mean that Max's last name is Storm…and so is mine?...Max Storm…Alec Storm…huh…cousins..."**

"**No Alec…a part of you is made up from Johnny…that in now way makes him your full father" **_Ty knew that would kill him put he also knew that it would kill Max to find out that the guy she likes turned out to be family_

"**Maybe your right Ty, but still…"**

"**Yeah maybe you're a little related to Johnny but I don't think that you're related to Max or Sue that way" **_he is trying his hardest to try and get Alec to see that he could still be with Max_

"**Does this mean that Reed is my Step Father?...What would I call Ben?...Uncle?"**

"**Yeah Maxie…you could call me Uncle Ben if you'd like"**

_Max smiled at the fact that Ben, Sue, Johnny and Reed were welcoming her with open arms and not running for their lives like most…she hugged Ben…who was clearly shocked but hugged her back…she hugged Johnny…awkwardly mind…she hugged Reed and she finally hugged Sue with all the emotions she felt towards finding her mother_

_Ty couldn't help the pleased smile from forming on his face until Sue and Max both rounded on him…_

"**You…if it weren't for you non of us would know about this…Thank you Ty"**

_Sue hugged Ty while Max looked on with a loving smile on her face…after Sue let go of Ty, Max walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek…Max looked at Sue and smirked making Sue blush…but her words from earlier crept into her head_**…**_**Sue…**__**and this whole thing with Reed, it's gone Sue**_**…**_** go see the sights of New York…but you really do need to kiss or something…I can feel the sexual frustration coming offa you two…**__Max grabbed Ty and Sue dragging them out to the elevator…_

"**Max…what are you doing?"**

"**Shut up Ty, you two go out, don't come back until…well just until!" **_With that Max beamed a smile at them and closed the elevator doors, Ty turned around the smile sheepishly at Sue only to be met with Sue's full lips, Ty deepened the kiss making Sue moan, the only time they stopped were when the elevator stopped and someone coughed, they broke apart to look at the intruder and were met with tazers pointing at them from all angles_

.

.

.

_**+READ AND REVIEW+**_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed, you made me happy ;)

anyway read and hopefully review!!

TY groaned, his head hurt like a bitch and he was freezing

'_Son of a bitch…oh…man am I hurting'_

Ty groaned, his head hurt like a bitch and he was freezing. His mind was on the sluggish side and he was having problems moving his arms, he slowly realized his arms were chained up behind and over his head. He blinked his eyes and moved his head around to gauge his surrounding and his own health status, _'one good thing manticore gave us'_. When he looked down his own body, he found out that he was naked _'not much of a surprised there then! Man these guys just don't learn!'_

He leaned to the side to test the strength of the chains when he felt white hot pain blast all down his left side, frantically looking down he saw a small penknife sticking out of his side, in between his ribs, his whole body was covered with small cuts and abrasions that were on their way to being fully healed, Ty hung there for a minute trying to figure out what happened _'we just found out that Max is Sue's daughter, Max pushed me and Sue into the elevator, we kissed, someone coughed, got knocked for six and apparently tortured…um…figures, SHIT! Where the hell is Sue?'_

"**Sue...Sue are you here with me?"** Ty searched around the dark room frenetically to see her but he couldn't, he tried to calm down and focus all of his senses to locate her.

Soft breathing, he could hear soft breathing, granted it was shallow but he could still hear it, he could smell her, she was in the same room as him, he prayed to the blue lady that she was alright.

The lights flashed on in the room and startled Ty, making him blink rapidly. When he opened his eyes again he had to roll them. Of all of the stupid things, standing in front of them was Ames White.

Ames wasn't looking at Ty, he was looking in the far end corner, Ty knew that Sue was in that corner but couldn't bring himself to look at her, he closed his eyes only to open them in shock when he felt the knife in his side being twisted, and from the pain of that he guessed the knife as been in him for a while.

"**You're not that smart you know 450, but then again you are a transgenic piece of trash, so forgive me if I'm not that surprised!"** White walked around Ty and picked something up from the floor but hidden it before Ty had the chance to process what it was.

"**Hey Ames, long time no see. Still got that high and mighty thing goin' for ya huh? I'd hate to tell you this but I don't think it's gonna get you a new woman, but now then it might get you a man or som…"** Ames backhanded Ty across the face then pulled the penknife out of his side sadistically

"**Transgenics do talk a lot, see, that's one of you many, many flaws"** Ames lifted up the knife to Ty's eye level then slowly dragged it down his chest, cutting into his flesh. Ty could vaguely make out what he was carving into his chest, it was Max's designation, 452. Ames walked around Ty and started to carve into back, he counted two more designations and a symbol.

"**Un-pure, filthy, vile, unnatural freaks, scum and not wanted, you will all die. You, 452, 494, 328 every one of you foul abominations"**

Ames pulled a gun out of his pocket and raised it, pointing it straight at Ty's forehead, he pulled the trigger and Ty closed his eyes, wanting and accepting.

He heard the shot but he didn't feel anything, he could hear cursing and scuffling _'wait…unless I'm in hell I shouldn't be hearing things should I?'_ opening his eyes he saw Ames being held up against the wall looking like he couldn't breathe, he felt soft hands on his chest, looking down he looked straight into the brilliant blue eyes of Sue, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Sue.

"**Ty, oh my… what did they do to you?"** Sue was crying now and trying to set him free from his chains

"**Nothing much…a cut here…a cut there, you know the usual!" **Ty smirked at Sue and wiggled free of chains.

"**You know for once I just wish that they wouldn't take my clothes off, not that I have anything to hide, it'd just make a nice change you know?" **Sue nodded and laughed with Ty but then blushed realizing what Ty had just said.

"**We ought to get you some clothes or something. Can't have you escaping in the nude now can we?"** Ty chuckled and walked over towards White.

"**I'm thinking maybe I should kill you and make it look like some sort of accident, or maybe render you brain dead, oh wait I can't do that since it's already been done. White, I should praise you for your audacity and superciliousness, also your desire to have your son back, but I'm not, you should learn by now that we ain't going nowhere, like it or not. Sooner or later you're gonna run outta chances, you'll come across one of us that really doesn't mind taking a life if necessary, maybe one like Mole who dreams about killing you, or Joshua who's just looking for that little bit of revenge. The only reason I ain't killed you myself is because Max told me not to"**

Ty pulled his arms back and unleashed an extremely powerful punch to White's head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"**Hey Sue, we gotta come up with a plan"** Sue paused in the middle of what she was doing.

"**Um…what for?" **Ty picked up the trousers that were put on the table to the side, obviously the Familiars didn't see the need to dispose of his gear. He got himself dressed but decided against putting the shirt back on _'it'll only stick to the cuts and open them back up, no point really!'_

"**We have to get Max and Alec together somehow, I mean, they like each other but are too scared to admit it, I need to help them. They're my best friends, they deserve to be happy, Logan ain't doing it for Max and Alec keeps himself hidden because of what happened with Rachel, it's killing both of them, so we have to come up with a plan" **Ty nodded thoughtfully

"**Okay…but how do you suppose we do that?" **Sue looked unsure and doubtful

"**Sue…we should…um…I think….um…you know what? I dunno know what to do, we transgenics never really are good with personal demons!" **Ty shrugged and grinned sheepishly

"**Maybe we should just talk to them?" **Sue suggested, looking at Ty she noticed he hadn't put his shirt on, she promptly turned her head. Ty didn't notice.

"**No it would never work, they're both as stubborn as each other, if anything would work it would be jealousy, it's the whole Mate thing!" **Ty said while ripping the shirt up into bandages for his side

"**You think Alec would be jealous and angry if say you or Johnny were to get a little closer to Max?" **Sue had her head cocked to the side with a thoughtful frown marring her angelic features studying Ty

"**Precisely, you see Sue, Alec effectively lives by the 'want, take, have' code, you know,**_** Faith's**_** code from **_**Buffy**_**? Him and his whole boob tube thing, actually I'm surprised he doesn't use the **_**5 by 5**_** phrase" **Ty was smirking, he too liked that feral and dangerous attention-grabbing character from the extremely popular pre-pulse T.V show

"**Wait…why don't you get Alec talking about past girlfriends or potential girlfriends, in front of Max, maybe we'll see her green side too"**

"**Honestly, I don't see how getting Alec to fess up about past 'get some and get gone' conquests is gonna do anything but piss Max off!" **Ty finally managed to bandaged his side up

"**Maybe, but I've learn that when people are generally angry, they tend to emit the truth more often then not" **Sue looked away as soon as she said that

"**Why am I sensing a back story here? Let me guess…you and Reed?" **Sue nodded and wrapped her own arms around her mid-section feebly

"**Yeah…kinda"**

"**Well, I'll tell you what, why don't you tell me all about it while we get out of this place"** and with that, Ty managed to pry a cover off the window and help Sue get through it

**--**

Reed was sitting alone in the kitchen just looking out of the window at the New York he no longer recognised, too caught up with all the emotions and the new revelations he somehow didn't notice Ben enter the kitchen followed by Alec

"**I'm surprised you're takin' it this well Reed, I mean you love Susie" **Reed slightly jumped at hearing Ben's voice but managed to stifle the little yelp that was undoubtedly going to rear its ugly head

"**Well I've thought about it Ben, I just don't seem to be able to make Sue happy anymore, and yes you are right, I do love Sue with all my heart and that's why I'm not 'freakin' out' like Johnny said. I just want her to be happy and I've never seen her has happy has she has been this past few days" **Reed sighed dejectedly and slumped into his seat

"**Ty does seem to have that effect on people, ever since I've known him no one really has said a bad thing about him. All the girls seem to love him back home, but Ty's a nice guy, he don't take advantage of that" **Alec added his two cents and sat down next to Reed

"**Alec, I swear I heard a lil' bit o' jealousy in there" **Ben chuckled which to Alec sounded like a roar

"**Maybe, I mean, I love Ty like a brother but, yeah, I'm jealous. Back home people know me as Max's Second In Command, they respect me because of my status back at Manticore, my REPUTATION, that's all. But with Ty, they just…I guess it has something to do with the DNA but still…HE gets what I want…HE gets to be the 'best male friend' and the 'shoulder to cry on' but I'm just the goddamn punching bag" **Alec frowned and dropped his head to the table

Ben chuckled again and pulled up his seat and sat across from them, shaking his head sadly

"**I though you guys are supposed to be smart an' all that, but lookin' at cha now, I gotta rethink that, do I really have to pound some sense inta ya'. Reed, I get that you're broken-hearted right now but Susie does deserve to be happy an' not play second string to science all the time. Alec get your head outta the sand for a sec and look, Max and Ty are friends yes, Ty can calm Max down and Max talks to Ty about personal things, but if you really look at them, it's more of a family thing between them"** Alec grunted and Reed closed his eyes.

"**Hey, you two are insanely jealous of Ty" **Johnny chose that moment to walk in with Max, he had his arm slung over her shoulders and Alec had to control himself from launching at Johnny, Max laughed and pushed Johnny away from her and went to stand next to where Ben was sitting.

"**What are they jealous about—?"** Max was cut off as Sue rushed past them to get at the extensive first aid kit from under the sink, she got then ran straight back out. Dazed and confused the rest of them followed her out and into the living room seeing Ty sprawled out on the floor. Sue was gently removing the make shift bandages and cleaning the wounds, Max squatted down next to her and got the suture kit out of the box.

"**Ty, what the hell happened to you?"** Max started to stitch his side up and started to frown at the colour of his skin, he was pale, too pale

"**Mom, how long has he been bleeding?"** If Sue wasn't so upset at the condition of Ty she would have been shocked to hear Max call her 'mom' but she was too concerned with trying to help

"**Umm. For a while now, about an hour or so"** Max swore under her breath, she leaned over and kissed Ty on the forehead.

"**I know you told me never to do anything like this but, with you being dumb enough to get into a situation like this, I'm gonna hafta"** Max again leaned over and grabbed a transfusion kit from the case, setting her self up she gave Ty blood. Sue sat watching everything. After a while Max began to fall asleep so Alec walked forward and stopped the flow of blood, he picked Max up and placed her on one of the sofas, he walked back over to Ty.

"**Hey, Johnny? Could you help me here?"** Johnny walked over to his side and help Alec place Ty on an adjoining sofa. Sighing Alec walked into one of the bedrooms and returned with a couple of blankets tucked under his arm, he covered Ty in one then patted his head

"**Hey Ty, you gotta get up soon, there showing them **_**Angel**_** episodes where **_**Faith**_** tries to kill him tonight, you promised me we'd watch them, so get your ass up soon"** He smirked then walked over to Max, he gently covered her and tucked her in

"**Jesus Max, I know I told you that you had a problem, that you had to save everybody but…I wish that you'd start to do it in a way that wouldn't cause you harm, I could of gave blood"**

He turned around and beckoned Sue closer.

"**I'm gonna stay here to look after Max, maybe you could stay and make sure Ty wakes up in time to see **_**Faith**_** kick some ass!" **Sue smiled and settled down next to Ty, Alec turned on the TV while the rest of the group left them to it. Alec sat next to Max but didn't notice that she was awake, she snuggled into his side

"_**Faith**_** huh? I would have thought that you'd prefer **_**Buffy**_**" **Alec let out a startled gasp, opening his mouth to answer he was interrupted

"**Nah…**_**Buffy'**_**s no fun,**_** Faith's**_** much more entertaining and better to look at, and half of the things she says make me roll!"**

"**Ty you're awake, how you feeling?" **Sue looked at Ty and Ty smiled back shifting slightly so Sue could get more comfortable**.**

"**Five by Five Sue"**Ty added and Sue laughed at the little joke

"**Maybe so, Ty, what season do you prefer **_**Faith**_** in anyway? For me it's got to be the third one" **Alec asked, they always got into things like this with stuff they've seen or heard

"**Well I liked her in the seventh one" **Max threw her thoughts into the mix

"**Hey but do you like the character or the Actress?" **Sue decided to join the game of Twenty Questions.

The whole night ended up them discussing _Buffy_ and other projects that the Actors and Actresses have done in their careers, they never did see the _Angel_ episode.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking into the main living room of the Baxter Building, Johnny Storm was trying his hardest to sneak into the kitchen so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping occupants of the living room. He couldn't sleep at all last night, thinking about all the twists and turns of the past few weeks. Peeking over to his left he stopped still to study what his eyes were telling him. Ty was sitting on the side of the couch, one hand wrapped around his naked torso and the other being held tightly in the hand of a sleeping Sue, he had one of the softest smiles on his face that Johnny could remember seeing on anybody and Sue looked more relaxed and serene as he has ever witnessed from her. He remembered watching them last night as they all talked about random things, Ty kept making Sue laugh and Alec kept making Max laugh. Now people who knew Johnny thought that he was a playboy and wasn't really interested in other people's feelings or that he was ignorant and inattentive, but he did pay attention and he watched all the little gestures between them, how Max would always look at Alec when he laughed and how Sue was always checking on Ty's wounds, he was happy someone was actually giving Sue the attention that she deserved. He looked towards the other couch to see Max and Alec but they weren't there.

"**They've gone outside for some fresh air" **Johnny looked over at Ty who was now looking at him. Johnny nodded and sat on the couch and watched Sue sleep.

"**What's wrong Johnny?" **The Human Torch looked up at Ty and sighed.

"**I've just been thinking is all"**

"**About?"**

"**This...Ty, Reed's trying to find a way back home...but i'm thinking that maybe this is home now. I...a few years ago, if this happened, I would jump at the chance to go home but that was before the whole Silver Surfer thing. Sue is the only family I've got, if staying here with you all will make her happy and I know it will, I'll stand by her side forever" **Ty nodded and looked at Sue.

"**How do you know it would make her happy?" **Johnny laughed and sat up a bit straighter.

"**Are you kidding me? She's got a daughter and finally a guy that appreciates her, not a guy like Doom or Reed. And finding out we've actually got family now...I know that makes her happy and that makes me happy too"**

"**So say if Reed does manage to find a way home, what would you do?"**

"**I'd stay...without a shadow of a doubt...I'd stay"**

Ty smiled and held his hand out for Johnny, Johnny looked at it funny.

"**Yeah...i don't hold hands"**

"**Shake my damn hand...I don't hold hands either" **Johnny smirked and switched his gaze to Ty's hand

"**Funny that...considering what you're right one is up to"**

"**Ha ha...Johnny listen, this whole world is messed up and it's gonna take a lot of getting used to. It's restrained to say the least but you'll manage it, you'll adapt. But you'll have to lay low like us, Like Joshua says, people are afraid of things they don't understand, for years Transgenic blood was spilt all over. To them, you'll just be us, you won't be the Fantastic Four...you'll be mutants...nothing more and nothing less. No one will remember what good you've done, they'll just remember the fact that as soon as that accident that happened to you to bring you here, they were alone with no one to look after them, no one to stop the bad things from happening. I've heard all about the rumours and the propaganda all regarding to the pulse, people went from blaming Terrorists to blaming the Government to back again, they even blamed you four and Dr Doom. That led to Doom going back to his home land even after he defended you all, saying that you four couldn't have anything to do with it because you were all M.I.A anyway" **Johnny raised an eyebrow to that, silently questioning Doom's motives.

"**What you tryna do...scare me off home?" **Ty smirked and looked over to sue again, noticing a stray piece of hair across her face he gently brushed it off and caressed the side of her face.

"**Far from it...I'm just telling you things I thought you should know"**

"**Thanks...but laying low?" **Johnny slouched down into the chair he was sitting in.

"**Only by not using you're powers in public but saying that...White has this toy, a temperature gauge, able to detect the different body temperature in transgenic's and ordinary's. With you being a walking match stick, gotta figure you're average body temperature will be hotter than the average person's, you'll have to really lay low until we can figure out a way to get past them"**

"**Same will go for Ben too right? I mean he can't really get away with the whole blending in thing" **Ty nodded.

"**It will be hard for you and Ben, no doubt about that, but Reed and Sue will be able to blend in quite well. Sue...extremely well. That is if you are staying..." **Neither Johnny nor Ty noticed Sue wake up, she didn't move or even open her eyes, she just stayed and listened to her brother and the man she has just started to fall for.

"**I hope so...I've never been one to talk about feelings and what not, I'm basically a hothead. But no matter which way we look at it...me and Ben are always gonna be classed as freaks, here we will be and we were at home. I just don't understand why people can't see when you're doing something good anymore"**

"**The world ain't black and white...all of us from Manticore have seen that now, we were taught the black and white rules you know? No morals, no feelings and no judgement unless it pertains to the mission parameters. The thing is we're the gray side of the scale...we could get contracted out by the government to stop terrorist activities or by one of the shifty bigwigs that needed someone putting away for good. I'd hate to get all comic book on you but...DareDevil springs to mind every time i think of it. He was trying to do good but was thought of as the bad guy. Johnny, let me ask you a question...if the cosmic storm accident happened to someone else, would you feel any different, feel better about yourself?"**

"**That's something i can't really answer...but i know in my heart that I'd rather be here with Sue and the gang than an outsider to this" **

"**Johnny...that's really sweet. Mum and Dad would be so proud of you..." **Ty and Johnny stared at Sue while she just smiled back. She sat up but never let go of Ty's hand. Johnny opened his mouth to say something back but got interrupted by the other two transgenics walking back in through the elevator doors.

"**All i asked for was the time...i didn't think he'd pull a gun on me"** Alec had a perturbed look on his face

"**I don't think it was the asking for time thing that did it Alec..."**

"**Then what else must have triggered the Wild West showdown?"** Alec questioned a unimpressed Max

"**Oh i dunno...maybe the fact that instead of saying something like 'hey buddy' you decided to call him a 'Wanker'. How long have you been waiting to say that to someone?"** Alec chuckled at the way Max said that

"**Since we watched that Lock Stock film..."** The fiery Transgenic shook her head at him and he just grinned,

"**What have you two been up to now?"** Max and Alec both slightly jumped when they heard Ty's accusing voice. They looked over to see him sitting beside Sue with their hands still intertwined, Max smiled at the sight and jogged over to join them both, she sat on the floor in between Sue's and Ty's feet resting her head on Ty's knee she smiled and addressed her Mom.

"**Mom?"**

"**Yes Max?"**

"**How do you put up with Ty?"** Max asked so innocently that Alec laughed and Ty nudged her with his leg.

"**Maybe someone should ask me how i put up with you Max!"**

"**You love me really Ty"**

"**Yeah...like a bad rash"** Max jumped off the floor and glared at Ty

"**Hey!"** Ty smirked back at her and stood up letting go of Sue's hand in the process

"**Don't dish it if ya can't take it Maxine!"**

"**Oi...don't call me that!"** Ty lunged forward and grabbed Max by her waist and effectively threw her onto his shoulders

"**Yeah you know i love ya Max"**

"**Hey put me down...I can't get off...don't drop me!"** Max said while trying to wiggle her way off his shoulders, Ty just laughed and held on a bit tighter

"**I would never let you fall Max...you know that"**

"**Maybe...but still, let me down!"**

"**What are the magic words?"**

"**Now, Jackass!"**

"**WRONG...Please try again"**

"**Oooohhhh"** Max slumped down on Ty's shoulders and started to mumble words into the muscles of his back, _'Cuss words most probably' _Ty thought while chuckling

Alec and Sue were trying so hard to hold in their laughter...Sue having an easier time than Alec as it seemed as she got up from her seating position and walked over to them. She placed a hand on the back of Max's head and ruffled her hair a little while reaching her other hand up to Ty's face. Sue placed her delicate fingers on Ty's jaw and nodded towards Max. Ty smiled and gently placed Max down on to the couch and sat down next to her giving her a hug. Sue smiled and walked into the kitchen being followed by Alec. She walked over to the kettle and filled it up with water before turning it on, pulling a few cups off the self in front of her she turned around and gestured to Alec to see if he would like a cup, he nodded back.

"**Sue?"**

"**Yes Alec?"**

"**Can i ask you a question?"** Sue turned around to look at Alec before answering him back

"**Sure...go ahead" **Alec walked up to Sue and took the spoon from her hand

"**You and Ty are together right?"**

"**I don't know how to answer that"**

"**What do you mean by that?"** Alec motioned for Sue to seat at the table while he set to preparing the coffee.

"**Well i'm still married Alec" **

"**So? I mean you and Reed ain't going anywhere are you?"**

"**Alec..."**

"**Sue just...listen. You and Reed are a no go...You like Ty in a deep way so why don't you do something about it? We can't stay here forever, we have to get back to Terminal City soon" **The whistle from the kettle got Alec's attention so he turned around to pour the cups.

"**I know, but...how do i explain this? I want to get to know Ty more than i do...i can't just jump into another relationship while only just getting out of one. I do really like Ty and i've never met anyone like him before"**

"**Look...Max is the second woman i've loved...the first is dead because of me...i've learnt not to let second chances slip by" **Alec gestured into the living room with the spoon that was in his hand, Sue raised an eyebrow and let out a breathe.

"**But you are Alec...you've not told Max that you love her yet...you can't tell me not to let Ty slip through my fingers while you're just letting Max get away yourself"**

"**With me and Max it's complicated" **Alec picked up the two coffees and made his way over to Sue and sat down at the table with her, he slid Sue's cup over to her and she nodded her thanks.

"**What and being married to another guy isn't?"**

"**It's the history with us...with me being her dead brother's twin just makes it a little creepy to some people"** Alec dropped his head to the table and Sue reached over to pat his shoulder

"**Love shouldn't be about what other people think...you love Max so go and tell her"**

"**But what if she doesn't love me back, what if I'll end up losing her?"**

"**Losing her?" **Alec raised his head at the questioning tone

"**What if i make her too uncomfortable to the point of where she'll end up avoiding me? Or if she'll just full on blank me from then on? I couldn't risk losing my best friend like that" **

"**But you'll end up for the rest of your life thinking about the 'What if's'. You'll be lying to Max every second of everyday and you don't have a problem with that?" **Sue shook her head and looked Alec in the eye, making sure she got her point across

"**Not if it keeps me in her life or her in mine, no, i don't" **Sue clenched her Jaw and took a deep breathe

"**It'll kill you Alec, no matter what you do or how hard you try, it'll just keep on haunting you"**

"**But i don't want her being uneasy around me"**

"**But you'll be uneasy around her and she'll know Alec"**

The two in the kitchen looked over to the kitchen door to see Ty standing there with a frown on his handsome face and his arms crossed over his chest. Ty saw the worry on Alec's and Sue's faces.

"**Don't worry...Max is in the lab with Reed and Johnny, i asked Johnny to make as much noise as he can when they're on the way back" **Ty walked over to Sue and sat beside her, she offered Ty her cup and he smiled before taking a sip and handing it back to her. Sue looked at Alec and Alec raised an eyebrow at her, she just answered by placing her cup back on the table and resting her head on Ty's shoulders, she looked up at him

"**How much did you hear?"** Ty looked down at Sue

"**Enough...Alec, Sue is right. Don't make the mistake of not telling her, you'll only end up hating yourself when she asks you to give her away at her wedding."**

"**Right? If anything you'll be the one to give her away. Ty, i won't end up hating myself because i'd be by Max's side, that's where i'd want to be no matter what"** Alec snorted and Ty shot him a dirty look

"**But you'd rather be the groom. Alec...this way is not for the best, as i said, you'll be the one uneasy around Max and she'll end up worrying and blaming herself. You know how Max is, she takes every little thing on her shoulders and someday I'm worried that she'll break"**

"**So don't you think that adding this isn't gonna be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back?"** Alec raised a challenging eyebrow and smirked humourlessly

"**No, no..."**

"**I can't tell her"**

"**You can"**

"**I won't"**

"**You will"**

"**NO!"**

"**FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ALEC!!!"** Alec and Sue jumped up from the table after the outburst from the quiet natured Transgenic, Sue could only stand by as Ty blurred forward and grabbed Alec by the throat and lifted him up against the wall, Alec let out a indignant yell and looked at Ty bewildered, Ty was baring his teeth at Alec and he could tell that Ty was holding back yet his grip was still hurting. Sue was standing at the side after coming back to her senses and was trying to calm Ty down, she was successful but he didn't relinquish his hold on Alec

"**You're really pissing me off! You know Max better than this!"**

"**Really?"** Sue could only just hear what he said due to the fact Ty had his hand wrapped around Alec's throat

"**I'm getting tired of this shit! You're acting like it'd be the end of the world if Max turns you down...she won't, okay?"**

"**How in the hell would you know?!"** Alec barely managed to gasp out, _'it's a good job we can hold our breath for some time'_

"**The same way you would if you paid more attention. For one of the best soldiers Manticore had you can be kinda dense at times"** Ty let go of Alec and walked over to the kitchen window, looking out at nothing, Sue looked from Alec to Ty and back again, Alec shrugged while rubbing his sore throat. They both looked over at Ty when he continued to speak **"Maybe it's the fact that you're around her day after day that's stopping you from seeing what i see, yeah people at T.C tease you an' Max about Sexual Tension but they're just scared of telling you what they see, what they sense. Manticore made you to be Max's equal, to be her partner in crime so to say...you know Manticore wouldn't just put any X-5's together to breed without them being compatible to the highest degree. That's what you and Max are, shit you're more than that. Max hides her feelings by masking them with anger or a fake air of ignorance, you hide your feelings with humour and those cocky smirks of yours .I know it's hard to stay like that but at the end of the day we're all human, those masks that we've worked so hard to build over the years sometimes slip, it's natural. Max's slip when she's around you, she looks younger and happy even if she's yelling at you half of the time. It's not the big wonder of the world that you're Ben's clone, but you're not related. Max is more lost than found at times...she's like an unfinished jigsaw puzzle, missing pieces needing to be filled. And so are you, but what the two of you don't see is that you're the same puzzle, you two make a whole. Max knows that you're basically the only one who knows her inside and out, you know what Max is capable of and what she's done over the years. She gave her first chance of happiness to save you, back then it might have been because of guilt or the brotherly affection she feels for Ben but if you were put in the same position now i know for a fact that Max wouldn't hesitate to help you, to save your life. You're her boy Alec and will be for quite a while to come"** Ty turned around towards the end and looked at peace, he looked calm. Sue walked over and hugged him. Ty apologised for scaring her at the table. Alec couldn't speak, he was still processing what Ty told him but his thoughts were shattered at the sound of Johnny's voice, yelling for everyone to come to the Lab. The three in the kitchen ran towards the direction of Johnny when Ty and Alec froze, in front of them they saw Reed unconscious on the floor in a heap and Johnny was holding his own arm which was covered in blood which the Transgenics realized wasn't all his. Sue walked over to the window of the lab, noticing that the glass was smashed she looked a little closer and saw some of the edges were coating in blood, looking around she couldn't see Max anywhere and presumed that she went after whoever caused the chaos. She walked over to Johnny and knelt beside him, helping to keep pressure on the wound. Ty and Alec walked around investigating when Sue started to talk to Johnny

"**What happened?"**

"**Someone got Max. Some strange looking guys came in through the window and skylight, they were dressed in what looked like really sleek riot gear. Max started to fight them off and i help but got shot. One of the guy's knocked Reed out, Max managed to get the helmet offa one of the fighters and she looked shocked, the girl was a redhead an' i think Max knew her. The redhead didn't look too happy about having to fight Max but she looked more unhappy at having to take her away...she looked...like the Silver surfer did when he told us about being made to end the world, she didn't want to do it" **Alec and Ty heard what Johnny said and came back over, they shared a look and Ty explained who the people were

"**The Phalanx, the freaky fighters are specially bred Familiars and a think the redhead was the unit leader...Thula" **

"**White's got Max"**


End file.
